What If Things Were a Little Different
by soccerdork20
Summary: What if Ponyboy was 3 and every one else is the same age as they are in the book/movie. The events still take place, but a little differently.
1. The Start of a long journey

What If Things Were a Little Different

By: Kimberly

Summary: What if Ponyboy was 3 and everyone else is the same age as they are in the book/movie. The events still take place, but a little differently

A/N: I read two stories that had this kind of plot, one was not finished the other was ok. So those two stories inspired me to write a story like that. Also in the story Pony is going to have a stuffed doggy. It is one of those stuffed animals that feel like they have sand (like a bean bag) or really fine beads in them instead of cotton or whatever. The toy should be the only thing that does not belong in that time period.

A little information on the story, the Curtis parents died a little over a year ago. Darry is still in charge of his brothers and he has a girlfriend named Lisa. Sodapop still has Sandy for a girlfriend, for now. The gang is still there: Dally, Johnny, Two-Bit & Steve. Also Dally has a soft spot for Pony, but he is the only kid.

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. All I own is this story's plot. **

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Darry just got home from his roofer job and was planning on a little relaxation before dinner since he did not have to go to his other job that night. As he was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper he would occasionally look out the window to see his youngest brother, three year old Ponyboy playing with his stuffed dog and his favorite red ball in the yard. Darry was not concerned about his little brother playing out in the yard because he knew that Pony was not out there by himself, that was one of the major rules that he laid down when he first took charge/guardianship over his brothers. He knew that Johnny was out there with him as Johnny took a liking to Pony and vice versa.

Darry turned from the window to look at his other kid brother Sodapop. Soda was currently rough housing with his best friend Steve with Two-Bit and Dally making wise cracks and laughing at the two from the sofa. He just shook his head and went back to his paper.

All of a sudden everyone in the house stopped what they were doing when they heard a terrifying scream coming from outside the house. Both Darry and Soda heads shot up as they knew the owner of that scream. They then both bolted toward the door and slammed the door open, the rest of the gang followed after them. When they got to the yard where Johnny and Ponyboy were suppose to be playing they could not find them, it was Dally who spotted the two first and said, "There over there on the corner!"

Darry and Soda followed Dally's line of sight and there was Johnny and Ponyboy, but also a few Socs. The gang saw at least five socs standing in front of Johnny and Pony. Johnny had Pony by the wrist and trying to keep him behind him, but Pony was not having it. They all could see that one of the Socs had taken Pony's doggy and was holding it in his grip. Ponyboy crying and was trying desperately to get out of Johnny grip and get his favorite toy back.

(A few minutes earlier)

Johnny and Ponyboy were playing with Pony's red (playground) ball when all of a sudden Pony kicked it a little too far. Both Johnny and Pony walked after it. Just as they got to the ball a black mustang pulled up and five socs got out. One of them picked up the ball. The second Johnny saw the car and who was in it, he grabbed Pony by his arm to stop him. Just as Johnny was going to turn them around and walk back to the Curtis house the socs came up to them with the ball.

"Hey is this your ball?" one of the socs asked.

"Yes it is can we please have it back?" responded Johnny.

"Why would I want to do that? I just found a real nice ball."

"Come on now man, he is just three give him back his ball and we will be on our way." Johnny exclaimed.

"How about no." one soc said and he then whipped out his switch knife and opened it.

He then took the ball from his friend and then stuck his knife in the ball. The Soc then let the ball fall from his hand and then closed his knife. Johnny by then was trying to get Pony and himself back to the house. As Johnny was trying to walk real fast, Pony's little legs could hardly keep up. Pony accidentally tripped over a rock and fell forewords. As Johnny was helping him up Pony lost his grip on his dog. Just as Pony was going to grab his favorite toy a hand from behind them grabbed the dog. Pony screamed and began to bawl.

"Come on now man can you give Pony back his dog, we want no trouble." Johnny told the soc.

"Yeah will it is mine now." one of the socs said laughing along with his friends.

"Give me back doggy now, you's bigs meany!" cried Pony who was on the verge of crying again.

"How about no you little shit greaser!" the same soc said. "As a matter of fact I think I will keep it."

Johnny was about to say something when the first soc pulled out his switch blade again and waved it making Johnny stop and swallow what he was about to say, Johnny just tightened his grip on a crying, angry and scared Ponyboy.

(Present scene)

Just as the soc, the one with the blade and the one who popped the ball, was going to cut the dog Darry seemed to come out of nowhere and punched the soc in the head. The soc went flying back and into his other two friends. After the punch the other greasers came and began to try and beat the socs up.

After Darry struck the guy he quickly went to Ponyboy to get him out of the way of the fight and to check him over. The socs started to flee to their car. They all managed to get back into their car, but not without at least two more punches being thrown at the two next to the doors. They drove off.

As Steve, Two-Bit, Dally and Soda all began to make their way over to Johnny, Darry and Ponyboy; Dally saw Pony's dog on the ground where the soc dropped it and picked it up.

"Hey Soda! Here, I think your brother might want his friend back." Dally gave the dog to Soda.

"Thanks Dal!" A relieved Soda replied.

Dally just a gave small smile and shrugged his shoulders and then continued his walk back to the meeting place.

When they all got over to Darry, Johnny and Pony, they saw Pony crying in Darry's arms. Both Johnny and Darry where trying to comfort him, but Pony was not having it and kept saying between sobs, that he wanted his doggy back.

"Here you go Pony, Dally found your dog." Soda told Pony.

Ponyboy looked up from Darry's chest and with a watery face he gave him a smile. Pony then reached for his dog and then hugged his friend tightly to his chest.

"What do you say to Dally, Pony?" Darry prompted his little brother.

"Fhank you, Dally!"

"Your welcome kid." Dally replied.

"And thanks to you too Johnny for sticking up and protecting Ponyboy." Soda added.

"Aww it was nothing. I was not gonna let them hurt a little Pony." Johnny replied shyly.

"It was not just nothing, you did a brave thing Johnny and you have mine and Soda's thanks." Darry added.

Johnny just smiled.

Darry said thanks to the rest of the gang and then picked up a little worn out Ponyboy and took him into the house.

"Hey I wanna go see a movie tomorrow night at the drive-in any one want to join me?" Dally said out of the blue.

"Yeah I will." Johnny answered.

"Soda and I are gonna meet up with our girls, so we can't." Steve answered from him and Soda.

"And Darry can not go as he's gotta work." Soda added.

"I planned on getting drunk, but if I don't I'll meet you guys over there." Two-Bit added.

The gang then went their separate ways, either home or some other place.

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you all think so far. I have never really done anything like this before, so I like to hear from you on what you all think about the story so far. Thanks! I know some of the grammar sucks, but that is the way some of the characters talked and I am trying to keep it as close to the book as possible.


	2. Average day with a little drama

Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to SilverPantherSM, singergurlxoxo, o.0-StayGoldenPonyboy-0.o and to the rest of you who like the story so far.

To address some of your comments, I did add the quotation marks, but for some stupid reason when I first uploaded the story it was completely taken away, along with how I had formatted the story. All the spaces and quotations marks were completely gone. I am sorry they were not in there, but they were there when I typed up this story. I fixed that problem by replacing the chapter.

I will redo chapter 1 again by fixing my horrendous grammar. I totally agree with all of you who commented that I need to work on my grammar. I will do that very soon. :)

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. All I own is this story's plot.**

**

* * *

**

The next day was similar to the other days. Soda and Darry would get up and get themselves ready and then get Ponyboy up, feed, and ready for the day. Both Darry and Soda would take turns on who was to make breakfast, do the clean up, and anything else that might need to be done before they all left for the day.

It was Soda's turn to wake Pony up and get him dressed and ready while Darry made breakfast. They had their usual breakfast with chocolate cake. The only person who did not have the cake with breakfast was Pony. Soda and Darry were not trying to be mean about it, but they knew not to give Pony chocolate so early in the morning because not only would it make him sick, but it would also wind him up and cause trouble later on. So they limited the times they had the chocolate cake for breakfast.

So after breakfast Soda, Steve, Darry and Ponyboy got into Darry's truck. Darry got in on the driver's side and Soda got in on the passenger side, but he first put Pony next to Darry and strapped the seatbelt around him. With Pony strapped in then he got in. Steve had to sit in the bed of the truck as neither Darry nor Soda where going to put Pony on their lap and then drive. Once everyone was settled and strapped in, if they could be, Darry drove off to the DX station to drop off Soda and Steve.

"See you later Pony! See you Dar!" Soda said once Darry got him and Steve to the DX station. Soda ruffled Ponyboy's hair, "Bye Bye Soda! Bye Bye Steve!" yelled Pony. Both Soda and Darry just chuckled and shook their head playfully. Steve just gave a small smile and waved as Darry pulled away from the station.

Darry then headed off to Pony's daycare place. Once there Darry parked in the parking lot and shut off his truck. Ponyboy knew where he was and was trying desperately to unbuckle his seatbelt get out, as he could hear his friends playing.

"Whoa there little man, where do you think you are going? You gotta wait until we get out of the truck, get our stuff and we walk safely across the parking lot." Darry commented with humor in his voice when he saw what Ponyboy was trying to do.

Darry got out and then unbuckled Pony. Darry lifted Pony out of the truck and placed him on the ground right next the truck.

"Now do not move from that spot yet Ponyboy or you will be in big trouble."

Ponyboy nodded his headed while clutching his doggy tightly to him. Darry then turned back to the truck and had to reach all the way over to the passenger side to grab Ponyboy's bag that was under the passenger seat and where Soda had put it when he got in. It contained Ponyboy's blanket, that his mom made him before she died, his crayons, his lunch and a few other things. Once he got he got out of his truck and shut the door he offered Ponyboy his hand.

Ponyboy grabbed his hand and started walking with Darry to the door. Once they got into the building Darry signed Pony in and handed Pony's bag over to the nice elderly woman named Sally, one of the dare care workers. She not only works at the daycare, but she is also one of the owners of the center and knows the situation that happened to the Curtis brothers. She helps them out the best she can.

When Darry was done, he squatted down and gave Ponyboy a hug and a kiss on the head.

"Now I have to go Pony, but have fun and behave yourself you hear me?" Darry asked.

"Yes Darry, I be good." Ponyboy responded quietly.

Darry gave a smile and another kiss to Ponyboy before getting up. He then turned to Sally.

"Lisa is going to pick him up today."

Sally smiled kindly and responded, "I will let the other workers know." Darry thanked her and left to get to work.

It was three when Lisa came to get Ponyboy. "Hey Pony it is time to go honey!" Lisa yelled over the playground to where Pony was with his friend Travis. They were playing under the tree in the dirt.

Pony said goodbye to his friend and ran to Lisa. He jumped into her arms and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Lisa smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the temple. She then adjusted him to her hip and made her way into the building to get Ponyboy's bag, dog and to sign him out.

Just as Lisa and Ponyboy were about to leave Sally came up to Lisa.

"Lisa can you please remind either Darry or Soda that their bill needs to be paid next week. I forgot to tell Darry this morning when he dropped Ponyboy off." Sally asked kindly.

Lisa smiled and responded kindly back.

"Of course I will tell them do not worry."

"Thank you dear." Sally smiled.

When Lisa got Ponyboy home she gave him a snack. Then they played around and watched some T.V. until Soda got home. She had to tell Soda she could not watch Ponyboy tonight as she promised because her boss just told her he needed her to come in tonight, as another girl was sick.

Soda came home around four. Pony was busy coloring with his crayons and watching cartoons, but once Soda came through the door, he greeted him with a big hug. Soda picked Ponyboy up and began to tickle him, Pony began to giggle. Soda then put Pony back on the ground and went to look for Lisa. He found her in the kitchen.

"Thanks Lisa for picking him up." Soda said once he spotted Lisa.

"Your welcome. Oh, before I forget the woman at the daycare place wanted me to remind you and Darry that your bill for the daycare is due next week. Also I cannot watch Ponyboy tonight as my boss wants me to come in to work tonight as one of the girls called in sick." Lisa responded.

"Thanks for the reminder, I will be sure to pass that message along to Darry as he is the one who manages all the bills. As for tonight are you sure you have to work?" Soda pleaded.

"Yeah I do Soda, I really am sorry. I tried everything to get out of it. I know you and Sandy along with Steve and his girl wanted to go out. Moreover, I know it has been a while since you guys have gone out. Soda I really am sorry."

"It is ok. It is not your fault. I guess we could try to go out another time." Soda gave a defeated look.

Just then, Steve walked in the house slamming the door in the process.

"Oh no I have seen that look before. What is wrong this time?" Steve said when he walked through into the kitchen

"Lisa cannot watch Ponyboy tonight." Soda responded to Steve.

"Why the hell not?" A very mad Steve asked.

He was mad because this would be the third time that they would have had to reschedule their double date.

"I am really sorry Steve, but my boss wants me to come in tonight and before you say anything, I already begged and pleaded with him to let me off, but he still said no." Lisa responded to Steve's question.

"What about Mrs. Matthews, you know Two-Bit's mom?" Steve asked.

Mrs. Matthews helps Soda and Darry out whenever she can.

"She is out of town for the week." Soda replied.

"This is just F***in great. Way to go kid." Steve sneered at Ponyboy.

Ponyboy who had went back to his coloring and who was not paying attention to what was going on around him. He looked up from his coloring to look at Soda and then Steve. Steve sneered at him again.

Pony ran to Soda with tears in his eyes. Steve can look very frightening when he was mad.

"Hey Steve watch your mouth. You know what will happen if Darry finds out what you said in front of Ponyboy and besides it is not Ponyboy's fault that Lisa got called in tonight. She tried to get out of it but couldn't ok? So lay off and watch your mouth." Soda responded angrily.

He went back to trying to calm Ponyboy down.

Lisa said her goodbyes, as she had to get home and get ready for work.

Ten minutes later the front door slammed open a second time and in walked Dally and Johnny.

"Hey what is the matter with the kid?" Dally asked.

"Oh! Steve was being mean to Ponyboy because now I have to cancel our double date." Soda replied while rubbing Ponyboy's back in a soothing motion.

"Why do you have to cancel? I thought Lisa was going to watch him." Dally asked.

"She was, but one of the girls at her work got sick so her boss is making her work tonight." replied Soda

"Well Johnny and I were going to go see a movie at the drive-in we could take the little tyke with us."

"I don't know about that Dal." Soda replied uneasily.

"Oh come man, Johnny well be there and will make sure nothing happens to the little guy. We will even make sure that he is completely tuckered out when he gets home." Dally said.

"I still do not know."

"Let them take the kid. We have not done something together with the girls in over a month." Steve chimed from the couch.

"Alright, but let me call Darry first and see what he thinks of the plan." Soda replied.

Soda let Pony go and went to the phone to call Darry at his job. While Soda was talking to Darry on the phone, Pony went to get his play dough. Soda finished his conversation with Darry and hung up the phone.

"He said that is fine, but only as long as you bring him back in one piece. He told me to tell you this directly. 'If Ponyboy gets just one scratch on any part of his body I will beat you both to the ground.' He needs to be home by eight and no later, but the instant he starts to fall asleep then you two need to bring him home. Understood?"

"Yeah I heard you man." Dally gave a wise remark.

"What time does the movie start?" Soda asked.

"Probably not till six or six thirty. You know when the sun goes down." Johnny spoke for the first time.

"Alright then let me clean him up and get him some dinner. Because God be on our side if Darry or Lisa finds out that we gave him junk food for dinner." Soda said jokingly.

Soda got Ponyboy all washed up and gave him some dinner that was a little bit of leftover chicken and some green beans.

Once Ponyboy was done with dinner, Soda got him dressed in some warm clothing. He dressed him in jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, wooly socks, shoes, a wool cap and a thick black jacket.

"Now remember to bring him home if he gets tired or it gets too cold." Soda said.

"Yeah I know man; you sound like a mom when you said that." Dally joked. Steve laughed and Johnny gave a tight smile.

"Yeah so what, he is my little brother and besides if he gets sick you guys are not going to be the ones who have to take care of him Darry, Lisa and I will be so shut it." Soda replied with some frustration in his voice.

"Just be careful with him ok man. Me and Darry would not know what we would do if we lost Ponyboy too." Soda added.

Dally nodded his head in understanding and Johnny did the same.

Soda kneeled down on his knees and looked at his little brother.

"Ponyboy you are going to go with Dally and Johnny tonight to go see a movie alright?"

"You too Soda?" Pony asked in his small voice.

"No buddy not this time, but Darry and I will be home when you get back from the movies with Dally and Johnny okay?"

"But you too Soda." Pony persisted.

"Like I said not this time little man, but the next movie I will go with you. Ok?"

Pony nodded reluctantly. He then went to get doggy, the name of his toy dog.

"Hey Pony why don't you leave doggy here. Just in case. You might lose him on accident and if you lose him then that will be bad."

Soda was trying very hard to reason with Ponyboy about leaving his dog at home.

Pony just tightened his grip on his dog and had a scared look on his face.

"How about this instead. You give me doggy and I will place him right here next to Darry's chair, that way when you get home and walk through the door you will see him right away."

Ponyboy was giving Soda a thoughtful look, but in the end Ponyboy just shook his head no, his stubborn side showing. Soda knew this was one battle he was not going to win. Even Darry hardly won a battle like this.

So in the end Pony was taking his dog with him. Soda just told Dally and Johnny to keep not only an eye on Pony, but his dog too.

* * *

A/N: So how is the story so far?


	3. Author's Note

This is not the next chapter and for that I am very sorry.

I am sorry for the long wait between my last update and now. I have been dealing with school, medical issues and a little bit of writer's block.

One of my big trouble is a class in statistic's, if any of you have ever taken statistics you know it is a very hard subject especially if you are like me and taking it during an 8 week course. As my professor has said we have basically given up any free time we have to concentrate on homework and studying.

I would also like to address some of your comments. Some of you have commented on how the characters are not like themselves. Some of that has to do with my writing and for that I am sorry. I have been trained to write differently then how S.E. Hinton wrote in her book and it is also instinct in me to write/type proper grammar, so I am sorry on that front. I will work on that.

As for the characters they are going to have a little bit of a different personality since there is a three year old in the picture and not a fourteen year old teenager. Some of you have also commented that Ponyboy does not act like himself in my story compared to the book. Ponyboy is THREE years old in my story so he is not going to act like the teen he is in the book; he is a toddler in my story.

As for Lisa, she is Darry's girlfriend. She is also friends with the gang and they all like her. She is one of five people who help out Darry and Soda with Ponyboy.

I will give you two chapters tomorrow since I am now on spring break and to make it up to you for this long wait and for being so patient with me. I will not be able to give you a chapter every day of my spring break as I do have other homework to do from my other classes and also having a life.


	4. The drive in movie drama

Here is one of the two chapters I promised you. Hope you like them.

Declaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders

* * *

Dally, Johnny and Ponyboy were all headed to the drive-in. Since neither Dally or Johnny had a car they had to walk. What was even more of a challenge for both Dally and Johnny was walking slower then their normal pace. Since they had Ponyboy with them, but they did not seem to mind walking a little slower for the time being.

"We a'most there 'ally?" Ponyboy asked.

"Not yet little tyke, we are going to make a little stop first. Then we'll go see the movie. Alright?" responded Dally.

Ponyboy gave a nod and he clutched his dog tighter to him.

"Do you want me to carry you Pony?"

"No 'anks' 'ally. Me a big boy!"

Dally just chuckled and gave a small smile while turning his head.

The three made the stop that Dally wanted to make. It was at the local diner parking lot. Both Dally and Johnny talked to a few people they knew. Johnny was holding Ponyboy's hand to not only keep him with Dally and himself, but also to make sure that Ponyboy would not wander off and get hit by a car or even worse run into a rival gang.

As Dally and Johnny were talking to a few gang members, from another gang, that they knew a fight broke out. A hitchhiker was being picked on by some gang members. After the hitchhiker was getting up he with drew a switch knife. He started waving it around, daring anyone to come any closer to him.

When Dally and Johnny noticed the fight they knew they had to get out of there and could not stay to watch as they had Ponyboy with them. Another reason was because the police were arriving. So Johnny quickly picked up Ponyboy into his arms and quickly left, with Dally following them.

"Man that was close Dal." Johnny said after they were a good distance away from the diner.

"Aw that was nothing Johnny."

Johnny just gave a nod of his head and focused foreword.

It was finally getting dark so the two greasers and the mini greaser headed toward the local drive-in. Since Dally did not want to pay to get in the three headed to the fenced area were there was a whole under the fence were the three could crawl under to get inside.

Dally went first then both Dally and Johnny helped Ponyboy under the fence. Once Ponyboy was on the other side with his doggy Johnny crawled underneath the fence to join them.

As the three were walking to the sitting section, they passed by two socs couples who were fighting. Ponyboy was looking at them all the while walking and holding Johnny's hand.

Once they got to the sitting section of the drive in, they found some seats. Two in the front row and two right behind them. Dally put Ponyboy into his seat in the first row in the second seat leaving the chair on the aisle free. Johnny took the seat right behind Ponyboy and Dally took the seat next to Johnny on the aisle.

The three were watching the movie when two soc girls named Cherry and Marcia sat down in the front row, a seat away from Ponyboy, to get away from their drunk boyfriends.

"I am not going back there!" Cherry declared loudly to her friend. Marcia gave a reply to her friend in a soft whisper.

"I came here to see a movie and I am gonna see a movie."

Marcia comforted her friend then they both turned toward the movie.

Dally being who he is started making flirtatious comments aloud about Cherry.

Cherry started to get fed up with Dally and totaled him to get lost. Before Dally could make a response to Cherry's comment, Ponyboy who was watching all this with wide eyes spoke.

"'ally, me 'irsty. Can please have drink?"

"Sure squirt let me go get everyone a drink."

Dally got up and made his way to the concession stand, but he stopped half way up the aisle.

"Hey Johnny what to I get him to drink?" Dally asked confused.

"Soda said to give him water if he got thirsty Dal."

Dally nodded his headed and headed back toward his destination.

Cherry and Marcia did not notice Ponyboy until he spoke. They both turned their heads toward the little boy. Ponyboy just clutched his doggy tighter to him and leaned backwards in his chair in fright.

"What a cute little boy, even though he is dressed like a hood." Marcia spoke up after a quiet silence.

"Is he yours or that Soda person that you mentioned?" Cherry asked Johnny.

"His name is Ponyboy Curtis and he belongs to his brothers Darry and Sodapop."

"Where are his parents?" Cherry asked politely.

"They died."

"Oh that is so sad. Poor little baby." Cherry said sadly.

"Me no baby, me a big boy!" Ponyboy said in his cute stubborn voice.

Before anyone could responded Dally returned with the drinks.

Dally handed Ponyboy his water and then gave Johnny his soda. Then he gave the girls each a soda.

"'anks 'ally!" Ponyboy responded happily.

Dally gave him a grin. Dally sat in between Cherry and Ponyboy.

After a short while Dally started flirting with Cherry again. She threw the soda he gave her in his face.

"Fiery, huh? Well, that's the way I like 'em."

Dally started putting his arm around Cherry, but Johnny stopped him.

"Leave her alone, Dally." he said.

"Huh?" Dally said taken off guard by Johnny comment.

"You heard me Dally, leave her alone."

Dally was going to make a nasty comment, but then thought about. Instead he just got up and left.

"Thanks he had me scared to death." Cherry said for herself and Marcia.

"You sure did not show it. Nobody talks to Dally like that."

"You seem to do."

Johnny just went a little red in the face before he turned back to the movie after looking at Ponyboy.

The four just watched the movie in silence for a while. That soon ended when Two-Bit creped up on Johnny scaring the living daylights out of him.

Two-Bit did not only manage to spook Johnny and the two soc girls, but he scared Ponyboy as well, who was falling asleep despite all the activity and commotion that was happening around him.

"Hi Two-Bit!" Ponyboy said sleepily.

"Hey kid. Gonna fall asleep Pony?"

Two-Bit never got his answer as both he and Johnny and the two soc girls saw that Ponyboy was fast asleep clutching his doggy close to him.

The four just let him sleep with Two-Bit and Johnny checking on him every few minutes.

"I should get him home Two-Bit. Dally and I promised Soda that if Pony started to fall asleep or if it was eight thirty, that we would bring him home." Johnny said.

"The movie is almost over Johnny-cake let him sleep then I will help you take him home."

Johnny just a reluctant nod of his head.

Two-Bit climbed over the seats to sit next to Johnny.

"Who's this, your great-aunts?"

"Great-grandmothers, twice removed." Cherry replied smoothly.

Two-Bit just chuckled and then he started flirting with Marcia.

"Aw, cut it out!" Johnny broke in.

"Dally was bothering them and then he left. Don't you start too."

"Where is old Dal' any ways." Two-Bit asked while looking around the drive-in, thinking he would spot Dally.

"Yeah were is old Dally?" Tim Shepard asked.

"He is not here man, I do not know where he is." Johnny said.

Everybody nodded with him.

"I know he slashed my tires."

"Look Tim he is not here. He was not here when I came over, so he left."

"Tell him I am looking for him." Tim Shepard said then walked away.

Once Tim Shepard left Two-Bit asked Johnny if Dally had a blade on him.

"I don't think so. I think he's got a piece of pipe. But he busted his blade this morning."

"Good. Tim'll fight fair if Dally does not pull a blade on him. Dally shouldn't have any trouble."

"You guys don't believe in playing rough do you?" Cherry asked.

Two-Bit then explained their way of fighting, using fists rather then objects.

The movie ended and the four got up to leave. Two-Bit went around to the front row and picked up Ponyboy who was fast asleep. He shifted Ponyboy to a more comfortable position and made sure Ponyboy still had his doggy with him. He did not have it for when Two-Bit picked him the dog fell out of Ponyboy's relaxed grip. Johnny picked it and carried it for Ponyboy.

Everyone in the gang knew how attached Ponyboy was to his doggy. One time Ponyboy accidentally left his dog at the park. When he woke up from his nap at home and he realized that he did not have his dog with him and he began to scream and cry for hours. It took the gang a couple hours to remember where he might have left it. Johnny eventually found when he was walking through the park. That episode showed the gang how attached Ponyboy was to his doggy. Nobody could understand his devotion to the toy.

* * *

So what do you think? You might notice that some of the lines are from the book and some other lines are from the movie.


	5. The incident the murder of bob

Declaimer: S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders, all I own is this plot and a few extra characters.

Here is the second chapter I promised.

Author's Note: There is a scene at the end of this chapter where Bob Sheldon gets killed and there is a three year old at the scene. It is a little dark so if you do not want to read that part then please skip over it. If you do read it I have another author's note at the bottom to explain that scene a little better.

* * *

As all five were leaving the drive-in, they made small talk with low voices as to not wake up Ponyboy, who was fast, asleep on Two-Bit's shoulder.

As all of them were walking to Two-Bit's house to get his car, so he could take the all home. He was planning on taking the socs' girls home first and then taking Johnny and Ponyboy back to the Curtis home.

As they were walking, the four of them got to talking about how there were hardly any differences between socs and greasers. Such as the think that Elvis Presley is out and the Beatles are in, stuff like that.

Two-Bit began to flirt with Marcia, so that left Johnny and Cherry to talking with each other.

Just as they were about to cross the street Cherry and Marcia's boyfriends along with some of their friends came driving up to them in Randy's, Marcia's boyfriend, blue mustang. Randy and Bob both got out of the car and walked up to the group.

"Cherry what do you think you are doing? Just because we got a little drunk…" Bob said.

"A little? You call reeling and passing out in the streets a little? Bob I told you I am never going out with you while you're drinking, and I mean it. Too many things can happen while you're drunk. It's me or the booze."

Randy tried to explain their behavior to his girlfriend, but she too was not having it.

Randy got angry and said, "And even if you are mad at us, that's no reason to go walking the streets with these bums."

Two-Bit shifted Ponyboy to one arm and pointed his finger at the soc.

"Who are you callin' bums?"

"Listen greaser we have more friends in the back seat, so unless you two want to fight and have that disgusting little greaser get hurt then come on." - Bob

"No! Stop it!" Cherry cried out.

"We will go home with you just give us a minute."

"Why are you goin home with them? We're not afraid of them." - Two-Bit

"I can't stand fights, I just can't and Ponyboy should not get hurt because of something so stupid."

Before anyone could say anything Darry and Soda pulled up in Darry's truck.

"What is going on here?" Darry demanded.

Soda went over to Two-Bit and took Ponyboy off his hands. Johnny then handed Soda Pony's dog.

Ponyboy started to stir in Soda's arms from all the commotion. Ponyboy woke up briefly, but once Soda gave Ponyboy his doggy, he went right back to sleep on Soda's shoulder.

"We were doing nothing except trying to take our girlfriends home you greaser." - Bob

Darry was about to make a retort, but he was cut off when Cherry spoke up.

"Thanks for keeping us company and we will see you around ok?"

"Yeah see you around." Two-Bit replied.

The girls went with their boyfriends and they drove off.

That left Darry, Soda, Two-Bit, Johnny and a fast asleep Ponyboy on the corner.

"Would one of you two mind telling me and Soda what hell was going on and why Ponyboy was not home at the time I stated. And where the hell is Dally?" Darry asked in anger.

"Hey sorry Darry it was my fault that Ponyboy was not brought home on time."

"What do you mean Two-Bit?" - Darry asked angrily.

"Pony fell asleep about half an hour ago, and the movie was almost over so I did not think you would mind if he was a little late getting home. As for the two soc girls they left their boyfriends and needed a ride home, so we were all walking to my house to get my car and then I was going to take all of us home, first them and then Pony and Johnny, but then the soc's drunk boyfriends showed up and that is about it."

"Where is Dally and why is he not with you?" Soda spoke.

"He was giving those girls some trouble and I told him to leave 'em alone. He left after that." Johnny spoke up to answer why Dally was not with them.

Darry just nodded his headed in acceptance.

"It is late, so Soda and I will take you home Two-Bit. Johnny you can sleep at our house tonight as I do not think it will be safe for you to sleep outside by yourself in light of what has occurred." - Darry

"No I'll be fine Dare. I've slept outsides loads of time."

"Johnny come sleep over at our house until things cool off a little with those socs. They are not going to be happy that two greasers tried to pick up on their girls and are going to go looking for a fight." - Soda spoke up from next to Two-Bit. Soda was swaying side to side to keep Pony asleep.

Johnny caved in and just gave a nod of his head.

"Alright everyone in the truck." - Darry

Two-Bit got into the bed of the truck and as for Johnny, he sat between Darry and Soda in the truck. Soda still had Ponyboy in his arms. This was the only exception to the rule of Ponyboy being in someone's arms while he was in the truck.

Darry dropped Two-bit off and then headed home. Darry got out of the driver's side and went around to take Ponyboy off of Soda. Johnny got out after Soda and all four of them walked into the house.

Darry went to put Ponyboy to bed while Soda and Johnny talked some in the living room. Darry came out later after he got Ponyboy into his pajamas and in bed. All three just gave small talk for a while and then eventually all went to go to bed. Soda went to his room, which he still shares with Ponyboy, and Darry went to his. Johnny went to the guest room to get some sleep.

The house has three bedrooms and since Soda is bunking with Ponyboy and Darry has his own room, there was one bedroom open for any of the gang to come to and crash in.

Everyone settled in for the night.

0000000

The next morning was the same as any other morning.

Since it was Saturday and both Darry and Soda had to work, Lisa had to work too and could not baby-sit, and the daycare was not open on weekends the two brothers were going to take their little brother over to Two-Bit's mother's house so she could watch him. Johnny was going to go hang out with Two-Bit.

The rest of the day and night passed normally.

The next night however did not pass as normally. For whatever reason Ponyboy would not cooperate with anyone, and he would be constantly pushing his boundaries. (Aka: he was over tired)

Two-Bit's mom gave Soda and Darry some advice on how to get Ponyboy to calm down and fall asleep, she suggested taking him for a walk in the night air. She explained that once he gets walking and the air hits him in the face he will become drowsy and then fall asleep.

Johnny was going to take him for his nighttime stroll tonight as Darry needed Soda to massage his aching back, as he over did it at work again.

Johnny was walking with Ponyboy to the park and back, it was about three blocks away from the Curtis house. However, this night was not going to go turn out as anyone planned.

Both Johnny and Ponyboy got to the park with no trouble. Johnny let Ponyboy run around to get all his energy out so he could go to sleep once they got back to the Curtis home.

Just as Johnny and Ponyboy were headed, back to the house a familiar blue mustang came driving by. Johnny immediately noticed that these were the same socs from a few nights ago and that they also appear to be drunk again.

Johnny quickly grabbed Ponyboy so they could get the hell out of there before something horrible happened. Johnny had the right to be worried not only were these socs going to pick a fight with him and a defenseless toddler, but one of them was the one who beat him badly a few months ago.

"Well well well look what we have here guys two ugly looking greasers." - A drunken Bob laughed as he then took another swing from his flask.

Randy (who was the only soc who was not drunk) knew this was wrong from the moment it was suggested, as who would beat up a defenseless and innocent toddler, and so he decided to try and end this before someone got seriously hurt or worse killed.

"Hey Bob lets get out of here and go to my house were we can play pool and drink so more." - Randy

"No! I am gonna teach these greasers a lesson on not picking up on our women." Bob sneered.

Bob then pulled out his switchblade and flipped it open. He then with two of his others friends went toward Ponyboy. Johnny in sheer panic rushed at the teens. He was then shoved to the ground. Bob continued on his way toward the innocent toddler. Randy spoke up.

"What the hell are you going to do Bob? He is just a toddler! Leave him alone, he has done nothing to you or to us!"

Bob ignored his friend, but spoke as he made his way toward the frightened and scared toddler.

"I'm just goanna give him a nice hair cut."

Both Johnny and Randy knew that was not going to be the case and that Bob was going to really hurt the boy if not kill him, as the could see it is his face and eyes.

Johnny then quickly whipped out his own switchblade and flipped it open. He then rushed at Bob and before anyone could blink or do anything it was over.

Bob laid in a puddle of his own blood dead. Randy and the other two friends fled.

Ponyboy was crying his little heart out next to the fountain and Johnny was a couple feet away in the grass shaking, while holding the bloody knife, and that is how Dally found the two when he went looking for them when they did not come back after a while.

* * *

So what do you think. It took me a while to come up with the murder scene.

Second Author's Note:

On a side note Bob went after Ponyboy because one: he was drunk and was not thinking very clearly (being stupid) and two: he knew Ponyboy could not defend himself and somewhere in his drunken mind (remember people who are drunk do not think clearly or at all) he somehow talked himself into hurting Ponyboy, NOT kill but harm.

I DO NOT CONDONE ANY KIND OF VOILENCE TOWARD ANY CHILD.

I am saying this because I do not want to be flagged, screamed at or anything like that because I put a three year old in this horrible situation. BOB WAS NEVER GOING TO GET EVEN REMOTELY CLOSE TO PONYBOY, NOT EVEN IN 5 FEET OF HIM.

I put this scene in because in the book both Johnny and Ponyboy where at the scene of the crime with Johnny killing Bob to protect Ponyboy from being killed. It is part of the story. So I am very sorry if you do not like that or condone that part of the chapter or that I even put it in.


	6. Running Away

Thanks for all the reviews and adding me to your favorite stories.

I would also like to apologize immensely, to all of you who like this story, for this huge wait. I could go on for why the wait was a long time, but I am not going to bore you with it. I am back now and I will finish this story and that is a promise.

* * *

Dally blinked several times to make sure what he was seeing was real. Before his very eyes laid a dead soc, Johnny shaking with a bloody knife in his hands leaning up against the fountain, and young Pony crying his little heart out a few feet from where Johnny sat shaking.

"What happen Johnny? Dally asked in a serious voice. That type of tone was rarely heard coming from Dally.

Johnny still shaking told Dally everything that happened. Once he was finished he looked up at Dally, with fear still in his eyes.

"What am I goin to do Dal? I just killed someone and not just anyone, but soc man."

"Well listen to me I am taking both of you back to my place then we will figure somethin out then."

Dally then went over to Ponyboy, who had fallen asleep a few minutes ago by crying himself to sleep, and picked him up.

"Come on man! Lets go Johnny!"

Johnny got up slowly and started to follow Dally back to his apartment.

Once at the apartment Dally laid Ponyboy down on the bed.

Johnny sat down on one of the chairs in the apartment.

"What am I gonna do Dal? The cops are going to come after me?" Johnny said in a scared voice.

He heard about what happens in jail/prison and what he has heard was nothing good.

"Here is what you're gonna do. You and Ponyboy are going to take the midnight train to Windrixville. There you are going to hide out in the old abandoned church house."

"I can not take Ponyboy with me Dal! That is kidnappin man!" yelled Johnny.

"Listen to me Johnny. I have been to jail and I do not want to see you in there man. Prison is hell man! And the more time we are arguing the closer the police are to catchin you." Dally explained angrily.

Johnny sighed in defeat and nodded his head reluctantly.

"Here take this and this." Dally said while handing Johnny a loaded gun and fifty dollars in cash.

Johnny then put the safety on and put the gun away. He then put the fifty dollars in the pocket. After checking that he had everything he walked over to Ponyboy and picked him. Pony shifted a little, but did not wake up.

Dally gave Johnny one last thing he gave him a blanket for Ponyboy.

Johnny took it and then headed downstairs and out the door.

He got to the train station. Once there he looked for and found the train he needed to get on. He waited with Ponyboy still asleep in his arms for the train operators to check for stow-aways. Once the guy passed and was further away Johnny ran to the open train car and first put the blanket up and then he put Ponyboy up there gently then hopped up himself. Once he was up he picked Ponyboy and the blanket up and scooted further back into the shadows. It was not long after they got on board did the train begin its journey.

Johnny stayed up all night thinking of what he was doing and what had happened.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Next up Darry, Soda and the rest of the gangs reactions to what has happened along with Johnny and Ponyboy's journey to the church


	7. The confrontations on both fronts

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. All I own is this story's plot and a few characters that are my own.**

**Thanks for all reviews. Sorry about the wait, I have been having a little trouble with getting the right dialogue down. I was also dealing with work and my dog who somehow contracted fleas.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Darry was pacing the living room worried out of his mind about Ponyboy and wondering where the hell he is.

"Where is Johnny and Ponyboy? They should have been back by now. They were only suppose to go to the park and back." Darry said with frustration.

"I am sure Pony and Johnny are fine. Ponyboy probably fell asleep and it is taking Jonny-cakes a little time walking back to the house with Pony in his arms." Two-Bit said from the couch.

"Yah man old Dally is out there talking to Johnny delaying the return." Steve added his two cents in.

"I have this bad feeling something bad has happened. I can't shake it. It will not go away until Pony, Johnny and Dallas get back here." Darry said with worry.

"Well here is your chance here comes Dal, but I do not see either Johnny or Ponyboy with him." said Two-bit who was looking out the window.

Both Darry and Soda made their way out of the house toward Dally. The rest of the gang followed them out the door, for they too were curious about what was going on.

"What's goin on Dal? Where are Pony and Johnny? I thought you went to see what was taking them so long." spoke a tired Soda.

"Yah about that. There was some trouble." Dally responded.

"What kind of trouble Dally?" Soda asked in a scared voice. Darry's comment about a bad feeling was now in him too.

"I found Johnny and Ponyboy at the park. But I also found a dead soc too man."

"WHAT?!" Darry, Soda, Two-bit, and Steve all yelled.

"What do you mean you also found a dead soc at the park too Dallas? You better tell us everything Dally!" Darry said with anger in his voice.

Dally then told them what happened, but he did not tell them what he told Johnny to do because he just realized what he told Johnny to do was bad and when Darry and Soda find out he will be in a world of pain.

"So where are Pony and Johnny right now Dally?" Soda asked as his fear sky rocketed.

"Yes Dally! Where are Ponyboy and Johnny?" Darry asked in a frightening voice.

Dally gulped and knew he was going to be in trouble so he had to quickly think up a lie to cover for himself and Johnny.

"They are at ..."

Johnny and Ponyboy sneaked away from the train after it stopped. Once they were away from the train station and beginning their journey to the abandoned church Ponyboy was not having it. He wanted his brothers and he wanted them now. He was crying his little heart out. Johnny tried his best in comforting him and it worked for a little bit, enough to get them out of the train yard and a little ways away.

"Johnny want Darry and Soda!" sniffled a tear-eyed Pony. "Want to go home." Pony added.

"I know you want your brothers right now buddy, but you will see them later ok?" Johnny tried to reason with Pony.

"NO! Want brothers now!" a stubborn Pony yelled.

Johnny knew he would not get across to Pony so he tried lying to him.

"Darry and Soda are waiting for us at the church we are going to. So we better get going man if we want to get where they are before dark."

Pony gave a big smile and started walking with Johnny.

Both Johnny and Ponyboy walked and after awhile Johnny realized that he and Pony were lost. They chanced upon two men and Johnny reluctantly asked the men directions to the church.

They gave him directions after some inquiry about Ponyboy. Johnny told them that Pony was his friend's brother and he is looking after him for the afternoon to give his brother's a break. The old men accepted the answer and then gave directions that he needed.

Johnny and Ponyboy made it to the church about an hour later. Once Ponyboy saw the church he ran to it expecting to find his older brothers hiding inside. When Ponyboy and Johnny went inside and saw nobody there, Ponyboy turned to face Johnny with a sad and somehow angry face at the same time.

"Darry and Soda not here! You lied!" Pony screamed at Johnny.

Johnny cringed and had to think of what to tell Ponyboy and tell him why he lied.

* * *

A/N: Coming up is Dally's answer to Darry. Then there is also Johnny and Ponyboy's stay at the church and Dally visit to Pony and Johnny along with the church fire.


	8. Talking & Church life starts

Chapter 7

**Author Note:** I wish to thanks everybody who has reviewed, favored and who are following this story. To tell you the truth I have thought of deleting this story, but I am not going to. I do not like giving up on things. So here is more of my story. I hope you all continue to like or even love it.

I now have something to ask you all, it is a vote. Should I make a big public break up between Soda and Sandy or should it be private. I know in the book she gets pregnant by another and she also breaks up with Soda through a letter on her way to Florida. In my opinion that sucks and hurtful. I would like you readers opinion: private or public breakup. This will be after the next chapter.

On with the story!

"They are at a house somewhere in Texas." Dally replied slightly nervously.

He knew he was in trouble no matter what way you look at it. He was right on that mark because the next thing he knew was that he was on the ground holding his jaw. When he looked up from the daze of being hit he saw that it was Darry who was the one that took a swing at him.

Dally quickly got up on his feet and raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey man ok just take it easy!" Dally said fearfully.

The only person that Dally is truly afraid of on this planet was Darry when he is mad and in a temper.

"Why did you tell Johnny to take Ponyboy to a house in Texas Dally?!" yelled a very pissed off Darry.

"The only reason for Johnny to take Ponyboy with him is that when he is this sacred and frightened Johnny does not think clearly and he had to be talked into it by someone. And that someone has to be you! Now I will not ask again where is that house located in Texas?" said Soda who took over as Darry was to pissed to speak anymore.

"And you better think twice before lying to us Dally or a bruised jaw will be the least of your worries." Added Darry.

"All I told Johnny was to take him and Ponyboy to Wichita Falls in Texas and find a place to lay low. That is all man."

Dally knew he was lying to everybody and would be facing the consequences of those lies when the time came, but his protective instincts for Johnny were coming to the front and over whelming him.

"I told Johnny to contact me when he and Pony got settled." Dally added.

"You better tell us the minute he calls or else Dallas!" Soda said in a warning voice.

Dally just nodded his head agreeing with him even though he had no intention of doing any such thing since neither Johnny or Ponyboy where at Wichita falls.

Johnny and Ponyboy finally made it to the abandoned church. It was late and Ponyboy was falling asleep. Johnny cleared a space for Ponyboy to sleep on and once he did he put Ponyboy on that spot and used his extra jacket to pillow his head. He then laid down next to him and fell asleep too.

Ponyboy woke the next morning in a strange place. He immediately clutched his doggy to him.

"Darry! Soda!" Ponyboy cried out.

When no response came Ponyboy cried their names again. He was becoming frightened by the minute as not only was his brothers not here, but no one he knew was here and he was also is a strange place that he never been too.

Ponyboy was scared out of his mind. He sat down with his dog and started wailing his little heart out.

Johnny came back to the church and heard crying. He knew immediately that it was Ponyboy. So he moved as fast as he could, with his arms full of supplies they would need, to get inside the church. Once inside he quickly put the stuff he bought on one on the benches and then ran to Ponyboy.

Johnny quickly picked up Ponyboy and tried to comfort him.

"It is alright Pony. I am here. What is the matter little buddy?" Johnny asked.

"Want Darry and Soda, Johnny!" Pony wailed at him.

Johnny winced at the volume of Pony's voice. He was not good at comforting little kids. Even though he and Ponyboy got along, whenever Pony cried or needed comforting it was either Darry, Soda, Lisa or surprisingly Two-Bit. No one can figure out why or how Two-Bit can calm down the toddler, but he somehow could.

Johnny was on his own and he had neither of those people around to help him. This made Johnny realize what he had done. He knew what he had done, but the extent of what he did not truly hit him until that moment. Johnny basically tore Ponyboy away from everything and everybody he ever knew. Johnny started to think back on how Darry, Soda, Lisa or Two-Bit did to calm Pony down. Then he remembered that sometimes they distracted him. He did not know if it would work, but he would give it a try.

"Hey Pony, look what I got from the store." Johnny said to Ponyboy showing him a coloring book and some crayons. Pony looked down at the objects that Johnny was showing him.

Ponyboy stopped crying, and with a watery face and some hiccups he took Johnny's peace offering. Johnny then set Pony down so he could color. While Pony was coloring Johnny went to put the other supplies away.

He left out his knife. He then went to wash out all the grease in his hair. After that he then cut a little bit of his hair off and then styled it differently.

Ponyboy and Johnny stayed at that abandoned church for a few days before Dally came to check on them.

* * *

A/N: so how is it. I know I did not add Dally arrival, the lunch talk along with the church file but that is next.. Please do not forget to vote.


	9. The Fire

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. All I own is this story's plot.**

**Do not forget to vote.**

* * *

Dally arrived at the abandoned church 5 days after Johnny and Ponyboy arrived.

He woke them up in his usual way, but Johnny was not happy. Last night Pony had another cry fest and it took Johnny hours to get Pony to go back to sleep. Once Pony was asleep it took Johnny another hour for himself to fall asleep. So suffice to say Johnny was dead tired and got very little sleep, thus making his grumpy to Dally.

"Ah come on man, it can not be that bad." Dally scoffed, thinking Johnny was playing with him.

"It is so Dally I have no sleep man. Pony's been crying for Darry and Soda." replied a sleep deprived Johnny.

"Well why don't you spiff up a little and I will take you and the rugrat to get some real food. I will even get the rugrat ready." Dally said to Johnny thinking it would be a breeze to get Pony ready.

"Yeah ok Dal. Thanks." Johnny responded with a yawn and then he went to clean up a little.

Before they left Dally gave Johnny a letter from Soda. (A/N: I know in the book it is Ponyboy that gets the letter, another thing that has changed.)

"Here I got a letter for ya Johnny from one Sodapop Curtis."

"How did he know where we are Dally?" Johnny asked.

"He don't know where you and Pony are, I kinda of lied to him, Darry and the rest of the gang where you two where. But I think Soda knew I was lying the entire time. Darry didn't because he was too pissed off to see it." Dally responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

Dally then went to Ponyboy to get him ready for their trip for food.

Johnny read the letter.

_'Hey Johnny, Well it seems like you got yourself into some major trouble. I do not blame you for I know you only got into this bad thing for protecting Pony. I know Dally is lying to us to where you and Pony are truly are, but I am begging you Johnny to please bring Ponyboy back to me and Darry. I found one of Ponyboy's blanket's at Buck's. I have not told Darry what I know. Johnny we do not blame you for taking Ponyboy and fleeing but I am pleading with you now to return. You have a good chance of getting off because you killed to protect an innocent toddler. Please consider coming back home. Everybody misses you and Ponyboy. Please tell Ponyboy that Darry and I love him and hopefully he will be home with us soon._

_Your friend Sodapop Curtis'_

While Johnny was ready his letter from Soda, it took Dally a good half hour before he had Pony ready to go. Dally was cursing under his breath the whole time.

Johnny folded up the letter and put it in his pocket.

Once Ponyboy was ready Dally put him in the back of the T-Bird controvertible he borrowed from a friend.

What they did not know was that Ponyboy accidently left his doggy inside, but Ponyboy was so excited about going outside and going for a car ride he accidently forgot about his favorite companion.

Then both he and Johnny got in and off they went to get real food. They stopped at a Dairy Queen. Johnny ate a lot and Pony was only able to eat one of his meals, but it was still a lot for a three year old.

"Are you sure it is safe to eat here Dally?" Johnny asked very worried and constantly looking everywhere.

"Yeah man it is safe. I told the cops and the gang that you two are somewhere down in Texas. Two-Bit is even down there looking for you guys." Dally chuckled.

While they were eating Dally told Johnny what was happening back at home.

"Since that soc you killed had a lot of friends it is not safe for any greaser to walk alone and we set up a rumble with them. Oh and did I tell you that we got a spy?"

"No. Who is it?" Johnny asked with his mouth full of food.

"It is that red head from the drive-in. What is her name? Cherry something."

"Cherry Valence!" Johnny piped up after swallowing his food.

"Why is she spying on the socs for us Dal?" Johnny asked then took another bite of his burger.

"Get this she is willing to testify that the socs were drunk the night they went looking for you. They were also looking for Two-Bit too, but they came across you guys first. She said that they never let go that two greasers and little greaser picked up on their girlfriends. She said their plan was not to hurt but to scare you guys. And they were the ones looking for the fight not you."

Johnny stopped eating. He was silent for a while so he did not hear Dally rambling on about how he tried to get a date with Cheery.

Johnny then asked Dally if his parents asked about him. Dally tried to avoid answering the question, but Johnny was not giving up.

"Dally I am asking if my parents asked about me!" Johnny said with a little more force.

"No! They did not ask about you. But the gang has!"

"Where going back Dally." Johnny replied.

"What? Are you stupid or something?" a stunned Dally asked.

"It was self defense you said so yourself and Cherry is willing to testify to that too. And bedsides it is not fair to Darry and Soda and the rest of the gang to worry about Ponyboy and me. Plus I do not want Pony and I live in that church for the rest of our lives."

"Are you sure this what you really want?" Dally asked.

"Yeah Dal. I am sure. Let's go home!" Johnny responded.

"Alright man I will take you guys home." Dally said defeated.

Just as Dally was about to start the car Ponyboy who had been silent throughout the conversations started to scream. He made both Johnny and Dally jump.

"Jesus Christ kid what the hell?" Dally said after his heart rate returned to normal. Pony was still crying his little heart out.

"What is wrong Ponyboy?" Johnny asked Pony gently.

"I no find doggy! I want doggy!" Pony wailed his sorrow to the world.

"Where the hell is that dog at?" Dally asked Johnny.

Johnny turned around in his seat to look in the back of the T-Bird to see if it was on the floor. Johnny could not find it.

"Did you find it?" Dally asked.

"No. We must have left it back at the church. Dally we need to get that toy back for him or he will not stop crying." Johnny responded.

"Aw man alright let's get the toy and then get out of here."

Dally started up the car and headed back to the church.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

When they got to the church Johnny let Ponyboy out and the instant that Ponyboy's feet touched the ground he headed to the church to get his friend back.

There was a school bus parked a little near the church. There were kids and a few adults hanging and playing around the church. Dally and Johnny followed Ponyboy, but they both stopped when they saw one of the adults holding to toy Ponyboy was currently looking for.

What neither of them knew or the adults who were watching the group of children saw was that a fire started and it was growing.

Johnny walked up to the man and woman.

"Excuse me sir and miss. Can we have that toy back please?" Johnny asked politely.

"Why would two teenagers need this toy that is obviously meant for a child?" The woman asked.

"We were here earlier with my little cousin and he left that behind on accident. He is in the church looking for it right now. Can we please have it back. He is very attached to that?" Johnny the nicer of the two asked.

The woman handed over the toy as she saw them drive up and also saw the little boy they talked about run to the church.

"Thank you miss." smiled Johnny as he took the toy.

Just as Johnny and Dally turned to get Ponyboy they heard children screaming and then a woman ran up screaming that there is a fire and that some of the children are missing.

Johnny and Dally looked at each other in fear and quickly ran to the church yelling for Ponyboy.

Johnny quickly found a way in.

He then proceeded to look for Ponyboy and the other children who were trapped inside. Johnny was able to get the other children out, but he was having a hard time finding Ponyboy.

"Johnny get out of there the roof is going to fall." Dally yelled

"I have to find Ponyboy." Johnny yelled back.

"Pony! Ponyboy! Ponyboy where are you?!" screamed Johnny.

Johnny coughed. He then turned and low and behold there was Ponyboy.

But Ponyboy was not moving or breathing.

* * *

Author Note: So how was it? Like the cliffhanger? =) LOL!


	10. The Aftermath (part 1)

Chapter 9

Author's Note: Here is more. I am going to have the breakup between Soda and Sandy soon, so vote if you would like to. It was going to be in the next chapter, but I still have so much yet to cover. So far I have one for public and one for private.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Johnny quickly ran to Ponyboy and while his entire body was shaking he put two fingers against Pony's throat. He felt nothing.

"JOHNNY GET PONYBOY AND GET OUT OF THERE!" Dally screamed from outside the church.

While still shaking Johnny lifted Pony and ran to the nearest window.

"Dally! Ponyboy is not breathing or moving!" Johnny yelled to Dally in a frightened voice.

"SHIT!" Dally cried.

"Here give him to me and get out of there!"

Johnny handed Ponyboy to Dally and just as he was about to climb through the window a piece of the ceiling landed on Johnny. Johnny cried out and then was silent.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"JOHNNY!" Dally cried out.

Dally did not know what to do. Here he had a non-breathing Ponyboy in his arms and one of his best friends was trapped in a burning church.

Help came to him in the form of one of the ladies named Sarah. She and the other adults heard what Johnny screamed to Dally.

"Here let me take him I know CPR. My husband is a doctor and he taught me how to do it. I can save this little one's life." Sarah told Dally.

Dally knew he had no choice so he nodded to Sarah and handed over Ponyboy and just before he jumped into the burning church to get Johnny he looked back and saw Sarah performing CPR on Pony's little body.

He quickly found Johnny and pulled him out of the church and just before he blacked out he looked over at Ponyboy and saw him breathing.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dally woke for a little bit in the ambulance. Jerry was riding with him.

"Hey man were is Ponyboy and Johnny?! Where are they?!" Dally demanded when he saw this strange man riding to the hospital with him.

"They are in the other ambulances. You and your friend are heroes! You saved your friend's kid son and the other children too." Jerry praised Dally.

"Ponyboy is not Johnny's son. Ponyboy belongs to his brothers. Now will you tell me how they are man or not?" Dally replied angrily.

"They are both pretty bad from what I saw, but I am no doctor and that might change when they see the doctors at the hospital. Where are you guys from anyways?"

"We are greasers, well Johnny and I are, not Ponyboy. We are from Tulsa."

"Are you serious? Greasers?" Jerry asked in disbelief.

"Yeah man we are." Dally then passed out again.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dally got checked out at the hospital he was given some oxygen for his smoke insulation and his burned forearm wrapped. After some instruction on how to care for his forearm he was then released. Dally did not leave the hospital instead he found a seat, after being told to by a nurse when he tried to get information on Johnny and Ponyboy. He waited to hear how Ponyboy and Johnny were doing and he was not alone. The fat man named Jerry who still had black smoke on him like Dally was waiting with him.

He was sticking around to make sure all three of the boys would be alright.

Dally lighted up a cigarette. Jerry then had to make a comment.

"You know you shouldn't be smoking kid. It is bad for your health."

Dally just took a puff and then blew the smoke at Jerry. Jerry coughed a little and swatted at the smoke.

"Yeah well what are you going to do about it man? I am my own man." Dally retorted.

Before Jerry could respond a nurse and an orderly pushed Johnny by on his gurney. Ponyboy followed next on his gurney, but unlike Johnny he was sitting up and awake, and he was clutching at his doggy for dear life.

When Ponyboy saw Dally he tried to get to him. Ponyboy tried to get off the gurney and run to Dally. Ponyboy was scared out of his little mind and the only person he knows is passing by him.

"DALLY!" Ponyboy screamed/cried. Ponyboy tried to reach for him.

The orderly and the nurse who were with Ponyboy stopped the gurney.

Dally quickly put out his cigarette and blew out the rest of the smoke. He then got up and went over to Ponyboy.

Ponyboy was reaching for him. Dally just stopped by the side of the gurney, but he did not pick up Ponyboy yet. He turned to the nurse and orderly.

"Will it be ok if I watched him until his brothers get here? We will be right here in these chairs and there is a nurse right there if anything were to happen." Dally asked.

The nurse and orderly looked at one another and were about to say no. Dally seeing this quickly said something.

"Look man let him stay with me until his brothers get here. Look he is frightened and he don't know any of you, he will be calmer with me."

Then Dally said a word that anyone, including his friends, rarely ever heard out come out of his mouth.

"Please."

Then Jerry piped up saying that he will make sure that Dally does not leave this area with the boy.

Both the nurse and orderly nodded reluctantly. Dally smiled and then lifted Ponyboy up.

"He needs to get a new IV and have his meds later. I will come back and get him when the time comes, which should in a half hour, and hopefully his relatives will be here by that time. I will let the doctor know that you have him and where you are." The nurse stated.

Dally wrapped Ponyboy up in a blanket to keep him warm (mindful of his hand where Ponyboy recently had an IV inserted and taken out) and then he made sure Pony had his doggy. Once that was all set Dally sat back down in his chair with Pony in his lap. The nurse and orderly walked away.

"You ok Pony?" Dally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Me hurt all over Dally. My head hurts too!" Pony answered.

Pony then laid his head on Dally's shoulder.

About five minutes after that Dally noticed Pony looking all over the place, it was as if he was looking for somebody or more accurately two someone's.

"Dally me want Soda and Darry."

"I know bud they should be here soon. And a matter of fact look." Dally said to Ponyboy.

Then Dally pointed to someone. Ponyboy looked to where Dally was pointing and his entire face broke into a huge smile.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A/N: Here you go. I will be half way through my next chapter by the time this is being read by you all.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and who are reading this story. =)


	11. The Aftermath (part 2)

Chapter 10

S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders all I own are a few made up characters and this plot.

Happy Holidays Everybody!

I hope you all have a safe and fun Thanksgiving.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Pony was franticly trying to get off Dally's lap and out of his heavy blanket.

Dally set Ponyboy on the ground and took off the blanket. Once Ponyboy was free he clutched his doggy and ran as fast as his tired little legs could carry him to Soda.

"SODA!" Ponyboy cried out in joy.

A smiling Soda squatted down and with his arms opened he welcomed Ponyboy with a hug. Soda then lifted Pony up into his arms and held him tight, he had a few tears in his eyes. Pony gave Soda a kiss on the cheek, Soda just smiled at his baby brother.

"Hey little man." Darry said to Ponyboy who was behind Soda.

Darry was on the verge of crying. He opened his arms to receive Ponyboy from Soda.

Soda handed over Pony to Darry. He too was on the verge of crying.

"DARRY!" Ponyboy once again cried out in joy.

Darry hugged Pony like his life depended on it. It was then that Darry broke down crying. Soda joined in on the hug. He did not cry he just smiled a big smile.

"I thought we lost him Soda just like we lost mom and dad." Darry said through his tears.

"Well we have him back and we are going to keep it that way." Soda replied to Darry.

Darry just smiled and nodded his head.

"Hey guys!" Dally said with a scared smile.

Darry looked up at Dally and he saw anger. He handed Ponyboy who by now fell asleep to Soda. Once Ponyboy was safely in Soda's arm Darry swung and hit Dally in the cheek.

Dally fell to the ground. He cupped his cheek with his left hand and looked up at Darry.

Before either Dally or Darry could say anything Jerry spoke up yet again.

"Hey now you did not need to do that young man. This man helped save your brother and your friend. He also helped save some other children at the fire too. This is also a hospital and if you do that again they will most likely ask you to leave and not come back."

Darry with anger in his eyes first looked at Dally still on the floor cupping his cheek then to the man who spoke to him. Darry did not lose his anger when he looked at the man.

Just as Darry was about to say something Soda clamped a hand on his shoulder and said, "Now is not the time Darry. We will talk to Dally about what he did later, but for now let's focus our attention on Ponyboy's and Johnny's recovery."

Darry nodded his head and then he took a deep breath to release his anger.

Darry turned back to Dally who by now got off the cold floor to his chair.

"We will talk about this Dallas and do not think for one minute that I will forget about this. Understood?"

All Dally could do was nodded his head.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

About ten minutes later Ponyboy's nurse came back to the little sitting area to come and collect him so he can get his new IV inserted, give him more oxygen, give him his meds and also give him something to eat.

"It is time for Ponyboy to go back to his room. We need to give him his new IV, give him more oxygen along with his medications and some food. He then needs to sleep. Are you two his brothers Darrel and Sodapop Curtis?" she asked politely.

"Yes we are. How is he doing? We were not given much information." Darry stood up with Ponyboy in his arms.

"If you come with me I will have Ponyboy's doctor summoned so you can have all the information you want, but in the mean time we need to get those tasks done."

The nurse then lead Soda, and Darry who was carrying Ponyboy to Ponyboy's hospital room.

The nurse who lead them to the room introduced herself as Sally. Sally then got to work on Ponyboy after Darry put Ponyboy down gently on the bed.

"Why does he need an IV?" Soda asked which broke the silence.

Before Sally could answer the doctor came through the door.

"Your brother needs a new IV because we do not want him to become dehydrated. Hi my name is Dr. Eric Sanderson. You two must be Ponyboy's brother's?"

"Yes we are Dr. Sanderson. My name is Darry Curtis and this is my brother Sodapop Curtis. We are Ponyboy's older brothers." Darry responded and then shook the doctor's hand.

Soda gave the doctor a smile and a handshake.

"How is our little brother doc?" Soda asked.

"Well to be honest with you guys when your friend pulled your brother out of the fire little Ponyboy here was not moving or breathing. Thankfully one of the ladies at the church knew CPR and preformed it. If she had not done that then you would most likely be burying your brother."

Both Darry and Soda closed their eyes tightly and tried desperately to fight back the tears in their eyes and to shake the image from their minds.

Dr. Sanderson continued.

"Since Ponyboy is so young he needs help to kept hydrated that is what the IV is for. The oxygen is to help him with the smoke insulation that is in his lungs. We are also going to give him pain medication. His whole body aches especially his head. From what we can conclude is that Ponyboy must have hit or been hit in the head by something. We are guessing the latter."

"Will he be alright and can we take him home?" Darry asked the doctor.

"I want to keep him over night to be safe. If he reacts well to the medicine and he does not need the oxygen then we will release him tomorrow night."

Both Darry and Soda nodded their heads in understanding.

Dr. Sanderson then put Ponyboy's chart down at the holder at the end of the hospital bed.

"Well gentlemen when your brother wakes up be sure he eats something, goes to the bathroom and then goes back to sleep. I need to go make my rounds, if you need anything please see one of the nurses at the nurses' station they will help you out. Goodnight gentlemen." Dr. Sanderson waved and left the room.

After the nurse Sally finished her tasks she said she will be back with blankets and pillows for them both, for she foresaw the Curtis brothers not leaving the hospital tonight.

She was right on the money, for neither Darry or Soda planned on leaving Ponyboy's room unless they are forced to or needed too.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Soda later tracked down Dally to see how he was doing and to see how Johnny was. He and Darry needed to know how both of them are. Both Soda and Darry are mad at them for different reasons, but that did not stop them from caring and loving them like brothers.

Dally gave Soda all the information he knew about Johnny.

It was not good. Johnny is in serious critical condition. There is a good chance that he might not survive.

"I am going to crash with Johnny tonight and then I will head back to my apartment at Buck's tomorrow. What about you guys?"

"Same. Me and Darry are going to crash with Ponyboy and if all goes well tomorrow then we will take him home tomorrow night."

"Yeah alright man I see you later. Night!" Dally responded and then headed for Johnny's hospital room.

Soda gave a small smile that did not reach his eyes. He got up from his seat and headed back to Pony's room to get some sleep.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A/N: Please Review


	12. Content for the time being

Author's Note:

_I am very sorry for this long wait for this chapter. The holidays stressed my out along with my dog getting worse. I had to put her down (a very short time ago), so I have been working, spending my time with my dog before I had to put her down, getting my health under control (I have high blood pressure due to stress) and being with family and friends._

_I have almost finished this story so I will be putting the remaining chapters up VERY SOON!_

_THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE, REVIEWS, FALLOWS & FAVORING THIS STORY_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ponyboy was deemed well enough to go home with his brothers two days after he was admitted to the hospital. It was very late at night when the brothers pulled up to their home.

Darry got out of the truck and went to the passenger side to relieve Soda of Ponyboy, who is currently fast asleep in his arms. Once Ponyboy was settled in Darry's arms and Soda got Pony's dog and bag (which contained gifts for Ponyboy from their various friends along with Pony's blankets and clothes), the brothers made their way into their home.

"You do know that we and are friends are spoiling him?" Soda spoke to Darry as they made their way to into Soda and Pony's room.

"Yeah but times like these he deserves to be spoiled." Darry answered his brother.

Soda just shook his head and then went about getting ready for bed.

Darry laid Pony down gently on the bed. He then proceed to change Pony's clothes and dress him in his pajamas.

Darry kissed Ponyboy goodnight and bid Soda goodnight as well, as he left the room he told Soda to come and get him if Ponyboy needed anything.

Soda just waved his brother off and with a yawn Soda got into bed. Soda moved Ponyboy and himself until both were comfortable and then at last Soda fell asleep.

The next morning Ponyboy woke up to his stomach growling and hurting. He sat up clutching his doggy to him. He looked around his room hoping to see one of his brothers, but no one was in the room with him. He slowly slid off the bed and went looking for one of his brothers.

He walked into the living room and he saw Tim on the couch reading a newspaper. Ponyboy did not know Tim very well and upon seeing him he clutched his doggy tighter to him and he looked around the room franticly looking for any sign of his brothers or Lisa. Just as he was about to cry Two-bit came through the door with Steve.

"Well hello there Ponyboy. Shoot what is the matter kid?" Two-bit asked as he saw some tears in Ponyboy's eyes.

Before Pony could open his mouth Tim got up from the couch and put the newspaper on the coffee table and then walked out the door without a word.

"Want brothers!" Pony said in a voice that was on the edge of crying.

"I am right here little man!" Darry said when he swept into the room.

He then proceed to pick Ponyboy up. Once Ponyboy was settled on Darry's hip, Darry began checking him over. Darry saw how pale Ponyboy was, he then put his left hand on Pony's head.

"How are you feelin little man?" Darry asked to distract Ponyboy from crying and plus he really wanted to know the answer.

"Tummy hurt and head hurt too." Pony replied in a sad voice.

"Well how about we get you some breakfast and then we will give you your medicine. How does that sound little man?"

Ponyboy just nodded his head. Just as Darry was about to take Pony into the kitchen he heard a commotion in the bathroom.

Steve decided he needed to use the bathroom, after he was finished he left the door to the bathroom open and Soda was just getting out of the shower.

As Darry was giving Pony his breakfast Two-bit and Steve started talking about the article in the newspaper. They talked about how they are painting both Dally and Johnny as heroes. They also talked about how they are going to convict Johnny for manslaughter, which got everyone upset since he only killed that soc to save Pony's life. The last bit of the article also said that they might be putting both Johnny and Ponyboy into a boy's home.

"Over my dead body will they being puttin my brother in a boy's home!" Soda seethed.

"I will not let that happen. We will also make sure Johnny is not put into a boy's home again" Darry also responded.

Everyone shivered at that memory.

_Johnny was put into a boy's home a few years ago and the foster parents were abuse to say the least. They beat the shit out of Johnny. Johnny ran away on his second day of his stay with those mean people. He ran to the Curtis home, were he felt safe and loved. The Curtis parents allowed Johnny into their home, for they saw him as another son. The social services just gave up after the first two months. No matter how many homes they tried to put Johnny in, he would run to the Curtis family. They allowed it, but only if Johnny went back to his real home after three months. The Curtis parents tried to fight that, but they untimely lost._

Everyone shook that memory from their minds. Darry then took Pony into his room to get him ready for the day.

Ponyboy ran back into the living room after he was dressed for the day. He started playing with Two-bit.

"Not too rough Two-bit!" Darry said as he walked into the living room. He then went to answer the phone, which just started ringing.

Soda just walked into the living room after he finished dressing for work. He picked Ponyboy up and set him in his lap to watch Mickey Mouse.

"Yeah ok thanks." Darry hung up the phone.

"Who was that Dare?" Soda asked from the sofa.

"That was Sally from the daycare. They are closed today to spray for bugs. Apparently they have ants everywhere, so they are not only closed for today, but also the entire week!"

"This is just great! We cannot afford me taking time off work at this time and neither can you. So this is just fuckin great!" Darry said in his pissed off voice.

"Hey Dare we will figure something out don't ya worry about it." Soda spoke up.

Two-bit then spoke up before Darry could add anything.

"I will watch the squirt. I have nothin else to do today. And besides Pony likes me. Isn't that right squirt?"

Two-bit then went over to Ponyboy and picked him up and tossed him into the air. Pony squealed in excitement.

"Looks like we don't have a choice. You can watch him and you better stick to my rules Two-bit or you will be sorry." Darry laced that last sentence with a threat.

"No harm him come to him I swear on my mama's grave."

"Your mother is alive Two-bit!" Darry said with anger in his voice.

"You know what I mean." Two-bit spoke up hastily.

Darry just nodded and went to Ponyboy to say goodbye.

"Be good for Two-bit today Pony. Soda and I will see you later." Darry then gave Ponyboy a hug and a kiss.

"Give Two-bit hell today Pon." Soda winked at Ponyboy and then proceed to give him a kiss and hug.

Once everyone was gone Two-bit realized just what he had done. He then looked at Ponyboy who was grinning up at him from his spot on the floor where Soda set him down on.

Ponyboy then ran to his room giggling and then he slammed the door shut.

Two-bit knew he was into a long day and night. He just grabbed the left over chocolate cake and a beer and sat down to watch Mickey Mouse on TV.


	13. Hospital Visit

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. All I own is this story's plot.

A/N: Sorry this wait was so long, but for the life of me, nothing that I was writing was any good. Basically it was crap.

I am just flipping a couple of scenes to better soot Pony age. The scenes are the hospital visit and the talk with Randy. So In this version Two-bit and Pony see Johnny and Dally first, then they go to the Tasty Freeze and talk with the soc Randy and then later Cherry.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

After Two-bit finished his cake, beer and watching Mickey Mouse he decided to take Ponyboy to see Johnny and Dally at the hospital.

Since Two-bit's car was in the shop they had to settle for the bus and walking.

They got to the hospital around eleven-thirty that morning. Two-bit walked with Ponyboy into the hospital lobby and asked for the rooms to Johnny and Dally. After getting some grief about being a greaser Two-bit finally managed to get the information he wanted out of the nurse. Taking Ponyboy's hand Two-bit walked to the elevators and went to the floor that Johnny and Dally were on.

"Two-bit can we see Johnny first? PLEASE!" Ponyboy asked with big pleading eyes.

"Alright little man, enough with the eyes." Two-bit replied with a chuckle.

"YEAH!" Ponyboy smiled a huge smile that made his entire face light up. He then started jumping up and down while still holding onto Two-bit's hand.

Two-bit could not help but smile at Ponyboy's antics.

Two-bit and Ponyboy walked into Johnny's room.

"How are you doing Johnny?" Two-bit asked to break the uncomfortable silence that passed when he and Pony walked into the hospital room. Two-bit let go of Pony's hand and walked very slowly up to Johnny.

Pony looked up at Johnny with such a sad face that it broke one's heart to see it. Pony was being unusually quiet because he was scared and frightened, for he knew Johnny was hurt very badly and part of him blamed himself.

"Hey Two-bit! Hey Pony! How are you little man?" Johnny struggled to say through his pain.

Pony was so scared that he ran and hid behind Two-bit, he also clutched Two-bit's leg hard with his right hand and he clutched doggy tightly with his other arm.

"AH! Easy Pony!" Two-bit bit out when Pony's grip on his leg tightened.

"Johnny hurt bad Two-bit, my fault!" Pony wailed and then buried his face in Two-bit's leg and then started to cry his little heart out.

"No! It was not your fault Pony!"

Pony just shook his head in denial and continued to cry into Two-bit's leg.

"Hey Pony, why do you think it is your fault that Johnny got hurt?" Two-bit asked gently.

"... not listen to Johnny and 'ally." Pony managed to get out from behind Two-bit's leg.

He unconsciously tightened his grip on his favorite toy. Pony then looked up at Johnny and with tears still running down his face he said.

"I sorry Johnny."

"That is ok Pony. You were just trying to get your friend back. I know how much you love your little doggy." Johnny said with smile.

Pony let go of Two-bit's leg and walked over to Johnny slowly. He then gently gives Johnny a kiss on his cheek.

"Feel better Johnny?" Pony ask in a soft voice.

"Yeah I feel loads better now Pony, thanks."

Pony gives Johnny one of his biggest smiles. Just as Pony was going to say something the nurse came in and began to speak to her patient Johnny.

"Johnny your mother is here to see you."

"Tell her to go away. I don't want to see her." Johnny replied in a pained voice.

"She is your mother." the nurse persisted.

"I said I don't want to see her! Tell her to leave!" Johnny then fell unconscious from the pain that was caused by him being worked up so much by the mere mention of his mother being there.

"I afraid you and the little boy need to go." The nurse told Two-bit.

"Will he be alright?" Two-bit asked with worry in his voice.

"You need to leave now." She then got to work on Johnny.

"Come on Ponyboy, it is ok Johnny just has to take a nap. Let's go see old Dally and if you are good I will get you ice cream. How does that sound?" Two-bit said with his hand out stretched out to beckon Pony to him.

Pony clutched Doggy tightly to him and looked up at Johnny with a frightened face. He was debating on wheatear or not to listen. He finally relented and took Two-bit's hand and the two made their way out of the room.

Just outside Johnny's hospital room was his mother. She gave both Two-bit and Ponyboy a mean look.

She then turns her eyes on Ponyboy and still with the mean look she begins to talk.

"So you are the reason my son is that condition and all over your stupid little toy. This is all your fault you horrible little boy!"

Pony's eyes went big and he started to cry. Two-bit quickly picked Ponyboy up into his arms. He put a comforting hand on Pony's back and begin to rub his back. Once Two-bit calmed Pony down a little he turned his menacing eyes to Johnny's mother, but before he could say anything she began to talk again.

"He should be the one in that condition and not my son. You are an evil little boy you brat! They should lock you up or better yet take you away from those brothers of yours as they are nothing but trash!"

Ponyboy began to tremble badly and started to sob harder into Two-bit shoulder.

"HEY! You leave Ponyboy alone you witch. You are nothing, but a selfish looking cow and a huge ass bitch. Pony and Johnny are ten times the person you will ever be. Do not blame an innocent three year old for that fire. In case you have not noticed your son does not want to see you because you are a horrible mother and good for nothing lousy drunk of a person!"

Johnny's mother looked gob smacked. Two-bit wanted to say more, but he took his chance to escape from that nasty woman, so he turned and walked down the hallway to Dally's room all the way trying to comfort Pony and reassure him that nothing the mean wicked witch said was not true.

The finally made it to Dally's room.

"Hey Two-bit! Hey Pony!" Dally greeted them on entrance to his hospital room.

Dally noticed that Ponyboy did not budge from Two-bit's shoulder. Dally gave a look to Two-bit asking what is up with the toddler.

"We just talked to Johnny and on our way out, we ran into his mother. She said some very mean and nasty things to Pony." Two-bit then went on to tell the story of what happened.

To say Dally was pissed would be an understatement. He was beyond pissed that that woman would say those things, not only to anyone, but to a toddler.

"Hey Pony come here little guy." Dally said in a gentle voice.

Pony just shook his head and clung to Two-bit tighter.

"Ok Pony, you do not have to come here, but listen to me little buddy. Are you listening to me Ponyboy?"

Ponyboy got a small burst of courage and turned his headed toward Dally. Dally also had the attention of Two-bit. For as long as Two-bit knew Dally, he knew Dally was not very good with kids, he was slightly better with Ponyboy, but other than that kids normally shied and/or ran away from Dally.

"Ponyboy, what that wicked witch said to you was very wrong. She is an mean old nasty woman. And she speaks nothing but lies. If you do not believe me, then ask your brothers or even ask Johnny himself next time you visit him. Pony you are loved by more people then you know, that can't be said about the wicked witch. For she has no one that she loves and has no one that loves her because that is what happen to mean witches such as the batty witch. Pony just remember that you are loved. Ok Pony?"

Both Ponyboy and Two-bit were speechless as they never heard Dally talk like this before.

Pony nodded his headed at Dally. He then put his head on Two-bit's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Hey Dally where did that all come from?" Two-bit asked in complete shock.

Dally grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"I do not know man. That so did not sound like me. So I really do not know what came over me." Dally then just gave a laugh.

"Hey Two-bit, Tim Shepard came by a little while ago and told me that the rumble with those socs is tonight. I am not missing it, even if I have to break out of here, I am going to that fight. Two-bit give me your switchblade man." Dally said then lifted his hand for the blade.

Two-bit shifted Pony slightly and then reached into his pocket and whipped his blade out and then handed it over to Dally.

"I will want that blade back later Dally."

"Don't worry man you will get it back. I know how attached you are to it."

"Alright well we got to go before we get kicked out of here. See you later Dally."

"Yeah see yah!"

Two-bit then walked out of Dally's hospital room with Pony still asleep in his arms.

By the time Two-bit got to the bus station Pony woke up.

"Wherez Dally Two-bit? Wherez Dally?"

"He had to take his nap too Pony. Are you awake or are you going to go back to sleep?"

"Me awake, me awake. NO MORE NAP!" Pony then gave a big yawn.

Two-bit chuckled.

"Ice cream Two-bit! Ice cream!" Ponyboy spoke up just as he remembered Two-bit's promise to him.

"Ok little man lets get you some ice cream. I say you earned it." Two-bit chuckled to himself.

"YEAH!" Ponyboy yelled jumping up and down with his dog under his arm.

The bus came soon after and they got on. They were headed off to the Tasty Freeze for their treats.

Just as Two-bit and Pony where walking up to the Tasty Freeze Two-bit noticed a blue mustang following them and it was packed with socs.

"Come on Ponyboy lets get inside." Two-bit then hurried Ponyboy faster to the door to the restaurant.

Two-bit also noticed that his fellow other greasers saw the car too and they walked closer to Two-bit and Pony to offer aide if it was needed, as it would not be a fair fight to Two-bit.

A/N: I know in the conversation that Dally has with Ponyboy does not sound like him at all. That is true, but I believe people like him, who do not show there feeling at all or very well, have it in them to talk like that.

I believe that Dally and people like Dally just need the right place, time and situation to bring that out in them. So I know that was a little out of character for Dally, but I wanted to show a softer side to him, and I know he has one as he sees the gang and Ponyboy as his family (just like Johnny), and we rarely/hardly get a glimpse of that.

PS: I know some of you have asked that I do not kill Johnny. So I am going to do an alternate ending one where he dies and another where he does not.

Next chapter: Randy talks, Cherry talks and then the rumble.


	14. Unfortunately Another Author's Note

_Author's note:_

_I really am sorry for not updating my story. I have just returned to school and I am getting swamped with reading required textbook readings, homework, and tests. I have a test every 3 weeks for psychology. _

_I have been recently alerted to someone stealing my story. THANKS SO MUCH **Brittxoxo.** _

_Another author stole my story and she/he is calling it A Little Change, Makes a Big Difference. This author is using the penname of lilybear1. This person basically copied my story and changed the title and rating. Just to let you know that is not me and I have reported (hopefully correctly) to the website._

_I am going to update and finish my story after Wednesday. I swear! _

_I will see you late next week! =)_


	15. The Talks

Here is the next chapter as promised! Hope it is good.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Randy pulled into the Tasty Freeze parking lot and parked. He and a few of his other friends got out of his blue mustang.

Randy walks over to Two-bit and Ponyboy. Ponyboy immediately hides behind Two-bit and clutches his leg tightly. Ponyboy remembered Randy from that horrible night. Even though Randy did not do anything to Ponyboy, Ponyboy is still scared and frightened of Randy and any other soc.

"Can we talk for a few minutes?" Randy asked of Two-bit.

"There is nothing we have to talk about! And there is no fighting allowed before the rumble." Two-bit answered back.

Two-bit kept one hand on the back of Ponyboy's head and both eyes on Randy and the other socs.

"Please, I just want to apologize and talk. Please, just for a few minutes."

Two-bit was about to deny him again when another greaser named Screw came up to Two-bit and started to talk to him.

Screw, whose real name is Samuel, said "Just listen to him for a few minutes Two-bit, it don't look like he is leavin any time soon. Us greasers will watch Pony for you and keep an eye on the other socs."

Two-bit could see the truth in Screw's eyes. He gave a big defeated sigh and nodded his headed.

"NO! Two-bit, no leave me!" Pony wailed. Ponyboy clutched at Two-bit even tighter.

Pony somehow knew what was going on.

Two-bit picked Pony up and tried to sooth him.

"It will be alright Ponyboy. Screw is going to take you inside and get you the ice cream I promised you. And then when you are done we will go to the park for the rest of the afternoon. Ok?"

"He friend hurt 'ohnny." Pony responded through his trembling and shaking.

Randy spoke up then.

"I am sorry my friend hurt your friend. I promise that is not going to happen right now."

Randy could not bring himself to lie to this little boy, who already has been hurt and also seen too much hurt in his young life. He also knew that the rumble was tonight and that Ponyboy's two older brothers where going to be a part of it.

"We will stay right here where you can see your friend while you have your ice cream." Randy suggested.

"It will be alright Ponyboy, the others are with me. I will be ok. No go with Screw and get your ice cream. I will stay right here so you can see me while you eat." Two-bit spoke up.

Ponyboy reluctantly nodded his head. He then let Screw take him from Two-bit. He and Screw then went inside to get his treat and some water to drink. As he was walking inside, holding Screw's hand, he kept looking back at Two-bit to make sure that he was still there and that he was alright.

Two-bit just smiled a forced smile at Ponyboy. Once he saw that Screw and two others greasers with Ponyboy where settled he turned back to Randy and said, "Talk."

"First let me say sorry for all the trouble that Bob, my friends and I have caused Ponyboy and his brothers. All we meant to do was scare them. That was all"

"You and your boys were going to scare an innocent three year old. He has done nothing to any of you. And for that matter neither did Johnny. What kind of sick person would scare a three year old who can't defended himself against a big teenager?" Two-bit said angrily.

"Look what Bob and I did was wrong. Bob was my best friend. He only ever acted that way was when he was drinking. He was the complete opposite when he did not drink. He became another person when he drank. He parents spoiled him and where soft on him. He was their only child." Randy said with complete sadness in his eyes.

Before Two-bit could open his mouth and make a response Randy continued on.

"There has been too much violence between the socs and the greasers, I am not going to the rumble tonight. I am sick of all the violence that is happening. Not much will change, but I will. Can you please let Ponyboy, his brothers and your friend Johnny that I am sorry for what happened and that I will testify on Johnny's behalf in the trial that is coming up."

Two-bit for once in his life was speechless. He nodded his head and then overcame his lack of speech and said "Alright. And I will pass along the message."

Two-bit then brought out his hand to shake Randy's hand. Randy took the offered hand and shook. Once done Randy turned to his other friends and nodded to them to get into his car. They then drove off.

Two-bit then walked into the Tasty Freeze and sat down where Pony was not only eating ice cream, but French fires and half of a cheese burger.

"Want some Two-bit?" Pony asked while holding up a French fry.

"No thanks Pony, you eat it." Two-bit smiled at him.

Pony just stared at him for a minute before he smiled and then went back to his food.

Screw and the other two greasers looked at Two-bit asking him silently what happened.

Two-bit just shook his head, silently telling them that it was nothing. Screw and the other two did not look convinced, but they did not push it or bring it up especially with Pony in their presence.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Once Pony finished his food and water Two-bit and Pony said goodbye to Screw and the other greasers and headed off to the park.

The both played until the sun started to set. Just as they were about to head home Cherry Valance showed up to talk to Two-bit.

Two-bit left Ponyboy on the swings and walked with Cherry a little distance from the swings. Two-bit could still hear and see Ponyboy from where he and Cherry stood.

Cherry tells Two-bit that the socs agreed to fight without weapons.

"Do you plan on seeing Johnny at the hospital?" Two-bit asks.

"I can't he killed Bob." Cherry responded with a sad voice.

"HE WAS GOING TO KILL PONYBOY! Johnny did not mean to kill him, he was only protecting and INNOCENT THREE YEAR OLD!" Two-bit yelled out.

"I know that! I know that. Bob was a completely different person when he drank. He was violent when he did drink. I still cannot believe that he went after an innocent toddler. If Bob was sober he would have not done that." Cherry said to Two-bit with a voice filled with emotion.

"Yeah well your boyfriend did drink and he did go after Pony and if it were not for Johnny it would have been Pony who was dead. Could any of you socs have lived with that guilt? Or would you just laughed it off or shrugged it off and went about your day and lives as if nothing ever happened? And just remember Ponyboy is not a greaser he is a toddler. He is innocent! Just because his brothers and their friends are greasers does not make Ponyboy one." Two-bit said with an angry voice.

"Now that is not fair! You cannot label all socs like Bob, we too have feeling and emotions. Just because we come from money does not mean we do not feel or express our emotions. And you are right just because Ponyboy is related and knows greasers does not make him one. I will help testify against the socs." Cherry said.

"Thanks. I will see ya."

Cherry watched as Two-bit walked over to Ponyboy, who stopped swinging and was just sitting on the swing watching them. Two-bit lifted Pony into his arms and once he had Pony settled against him comfortably and he made sure Pony had his dog he walked off toward the Curtis home.

Cherry stayed where she was and as she was watching the sunset she began to reflect on the conversation she just had with Two-bit.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Author's note: What do you think? Reviews welcome! =)

The Rumble and Alternate endings are next.

Alternate endings will be separate chapters after the rumble.

Alternate ending 1 = Johnny and Dally's deaths

Alternate ending 2 = Johnny and Dally live, Soda gets a new and better girlfriend


	16. The Rumble

A/N: Hey everyone. I am very, very truly sorry that I have not update/completed my story. Life has kicked me hard. At first I was working non-stop, for long hours and now I am at an abrupt stop with work. So I have been trying to find a new and stable job, while going to school. Now I also have to worry about my health, aka my gallbladder, it needs to be removed.

Here is the rumble chapter and the next two chapter (alternate endings) will be up soon, by this weekend. Very sorry, but like everyone, I need to work.

Sorry but this chapter was very hard to write, so when you get to the rumble part please do not be surprised if it is not that long. You all know what a rumble is, fighting!

THANKS for all the reviews, follows and likes! That means so much!

* * *

The Rumble

The day of the rumble was slightly overcast with chance of heavy rain in the evening. This did not faze any greaser or any soc. Both groups were looking forward to the fight that evening. Darry, Soda and the rest of their gang were all at the Curtis household getting ready for work.

Pony was eating his dry Cheerios with his cup of milk. He was watching Mickey Mouse with Two-bit before it was time to leave for daycare. His older brothers were still getting ready. By the time everyone was ready they were all on the verge of being late for work.

Darry and Pony dropped Soda and Steve off at the gas station. Darry then dropped Pony off at the daycare.

"Hello Mrs. Sally! How are you today?" Darry said to the elderly daycare owner, when he came through the door with Pony on his hip and Pony's bag on his shoulder.

"I am doing fine young man. How is Pony doing this morning? Is he still in any pain or anything like that?" Sally asked in her grandmother voice.

"He is doing great so far Sally. He may tire more easily as well as being cranky today and also he might experience some pain. If does experience any pain, his pain reliever is in his bag."

"That is fine dear, we can handle it. Here let me take him as you will be late for work if you do not leave soon." Sally said as she took Pony from Darry.

"I will see you later Pony. Be a good boy today for Mrs. Sally. I love you."

"Bye Bye Darry! Love you!" Pony waved to his brother.

Darry then kissed Pony on his head and then left to get to work.

Later that day after Pony was picked up from daycare and night was upon them, the Curtis house hold was in chaos. All the gang was there getting pumped up for the rumble.

Lisa was trying to keep everyone somewhat quite as Pony was trying to sleep. It did not end up that way she hoped as Ponyboy was awake and saying he was cranky would have been an understatement.

Pony watched as his brothers and their friends leave for the rumble. He tried to follow and was successful, but he was eventually caught by Lisa at the end of the street. He cried and screamed in her arms all the way back to the house. Somewhere in his little mind he sensed that his brothers were headed toward danger. Lisa held him in her arms until he finally gave up the fight and he fell asleep.

Lisa still held Pony in her arms after he fell asleep, for she too was scared of what was going to happen that night and Pony was her only anchor to staying in that house. She eventually went into Pony and Soda's room and fell asleep on the bed. She did not wake until she heard the front door open and the guys come in.

She carefully dislodged herself from Pony and crept out the door and then headed toward the living room.

She helped the boys clean and bandage their wounds. She finally worked up her courage and asked:

"How did the rumble go?"

"WE WON!" Two-bit shouted.

"SHHH!" everyone said to Two-bit.

"Quite Two-bit do not wake Ponyboy up." Soda scolded his friend.

Two-bit quickly shut up not only from the scolding from Soda, but also from the 'You Are Going Die If You Do Not Shut Up Right Now' looks from Darry and Lisa.

"What happened?" Lisa asked, turning the conversation back to the rumble.

"Well this is what went down." Darry said and then told her everything that went down at the rumble.

(Several Hours Earlier)

As the gang was leaving the house, they started to pump each other up on the way to the location where the rumble was going to take place. When they reached the place of the battle, they met their local/friendly fellow greasers.

Darry and the others make small talk while they wait for the socs to come. After about five minutes Darry and the rest of the greasers hear honking of several car horns, signaling that the socs have arrived for the rumble. The socs get out of their cars and all converge together up to their "enemies" the greasers. Darry steps up in front of all the greasers, and Paul Holden steps up for the socs.

Everyone could hear the thunder rumbling in the air. Darry and Paul step up to each other, both ready to start the rumble.

"Hello Darry." Paul says in a casual voice.

"Hello Paul." Darry replied back.

Before either Darry or Paul could take the first swing Dally arrived. Darry used the distraction of Dally's arrival to hit Paul across the face. The fight took off after that, and with that the rain began too. The rumble went on for at least two hours before the socs began to retreat back to their cars defeated. The greasers keep cheering and enjoying themselves over their victory. After about ten minutes of victory celebration, all greasers headed home to change out of their soaking wet clothes and to clean wounds. To say some greasers went drinking afterwards to celebrate should not be surprising to anyone.

Darry, Soda, Two-bit, Dally and Steve all headed back to the Curtis household to clean up. They all entered the house quietly, as not to wake Pony, and Lisa, but Lisa heard them anyways and went to meet them.

(Back to the present)

Dally after getting cleaned up started to head for the door.

Darry saw him and spoke.

"Where are you going Dally?"

"What are you my mother? I'm headed to see Johnny and tell him the news that we won."

Before Darry could comment Two-bit spoke up.

"I will go with you man. I want to see Johnny too and I want to see his face when he hears the news. I will see you guys later."

Two-bit walked out the door with Dally, both headed to the hospital to deliver their wonderful news.

* * *

A/N: I was re-reading what I wrote and I noticed that I forgot to mention why Dally was back in the hospital after the fire (for he was slightly less hurt than both Johnny and Pony). He never left the hospital for remember Darry struck him. Well when Darry struck him (and struck him good), Dally gained a pretty bad concussion that did not show up until after Darry and Soda left with Pony and the nurse.


	17. Ending 1

A/N: Here is one of the two remaining chapters that I promised. Here is the ending number 1. This one is where Johnny and Dally live.

Hope you all liked my story. And THANKS for all the reviews, likes, follows and so on. Like I said before they mean a lot.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Dally and Two-bit got to the hospital in about 20 minutes, due to Dally's driving.

Both Two-bit and Dally headed up to Johnny's room.

"Hey Johnny-cakes we won the rumble man! We beat those socs!" Dally boasted when he walked into Johnny's hospital room.

"How are you feeling Johnny?" Two-bit asked.

"Hey guys, I'm doin real good. Doc says I am gettin better and I'm improving." Johnny spoke softly and still with a weak voice.

"That awesome man." Dally spoke up from the chair next to Johnny's bed.

"Yeah Johnny, that is real good." Two-bit said from the side of the bed.

Johnny, Dally and Two-bit talked for a little while more, then it was time for Two-bit and Dally to leave.

Two-bit and Dally headed back to the Curtis house to relay the news of Johnny's improvement. Even though it was a slight improvement, it was still an improvement and a step in the right direction for Johnny's recovery.

0000000000000000000000000

Everyone was happy to hear about Johnny's improvement. Two-bit, Dally, Steve and Lisa all decided to crash at the Curtis home, for by now it was very late. So all went to sleep a short time later.

It took Johnny months to recover from his horrible ordeal. He got visits from everyone over the course of months he was in the hospital recovering. Even fellow greasers like Tim Shepard and his gang stopped by to see how Johnny was doing.

00000000000000000000000000000

(Trial Time)

Johnny was not able to make to his murder trial, as he was still in the hospital. Johnny gave his version of the events to two police officers who came to see him in the hospital and to write down his statement. His statement was used by his lawyer for his defense. With Johnny's statement, along with the statements of Randy, Cherry and the Curtis brothers (Pony included), it was decided that Johnny acted in self-defense and the defense of Ponyboy. The murder of Bob was ruled an accident. Johnny however, did receive parole for fleeing the county. He would have faced kidnapping charges, but both Darry and Soda were somehow able to convince the judge to drop that charge. In the end once Johnny got out of the hospital, he would start his parole. He was given three years parole.

000000000000000

(Johnny leaving the Hospital)

All in all it took Johnny about eight to nine months to recover from the fire that badly harmed him. Today Johnny was going to be released and he was going to stay with the Curtis brothers for a little while. Johnny is going to stay with them for about a month, but mostly he is going to be staying with Two-bit and Two-bit's mom at their place.

Johnny was in a wheelchair waiting for his friends to come and get him. Darry, Soda and Pony (who was being carried by Darry) walked into Johnny's room.

"Ready to blow this stand Johnny-cakes?" Soda asked with his trade mark grin.

"You bet. I can't wait to break out of here man." Johnny said with a big old smile.

"YEAH Johnny come home with us!" Pony cheered from Darry's arms.

Pony then proceeded to jump up and down in Darry's arms. Darry and the others smiled at Pony, and then Darry calmed Ponyboy down by whispering in something in his ear. Pony calmed down afterwards, but he still had a big old grin on his face.

"Well lets go and sign you out and then we can get out of here." Darry spoke up.

Soda took the handles to Johnny's wheel chair and proceeded to push him out of the hospital. Darry followed close behind carried not only Pony, but Johnny's bag as well. They all left the hospital laughing.

0000000000000000

(Epilogue)

Johnny:

It took Johnny close to a year and half to overcome his injuries. He went back to school and got his high school diploma. Johnny served out his three years of parole with little to no problems. Johnny decided to join the military and he went off to fight in the Vietnam war. He eventually settled down and got married and had two kids. He never did speak or see his parents again.

Curtis Brothers:

Darry and Soda continued to live their lives like they have been since their parents died. The both continued to raise Ponyboy to the best of their abilities.

Soda and Sandy broke up when Soda found out she cheated on him, by getting pregnant by another man. Soda eventually started to date again. He began to date a girl named Emily and they too would end up getting married. Soda moved out when Pony was eight years old. Soda too ended up fighting in the Vietnam War, and when he came home he and Emily had three children.

For Darry he and Lisa made their relationship official and got married about three months after Johnny got out of the hospital. They both continued to raise Pony along with their own two kids.

As for Dally, let's just say he continued to be himself. He was in and out of jail for years. He never truly settled down with any girl, as he did not want to settle down and get tied down. He remained a bachelor for the rest of his days.

For Ponyboy, he continued to be raised by both his brothers. Even when both Darry and Soda got married, they still made time for him. Pony excelled in school and he eventually became a great writer. Pony never became a true greaser like his brothers and their friends. Pony did grow up to be happy and healthy. He became a great writer and he too would end up getting married and have a family of his own.

Two-bit finally found a job that he was willing to work and be good at. He ended up becoming a counselor to young children and teens. He found his calling when he got both Johnny and Pony to talk about their experiences (the murder and afterwards). He dated on and off over the years, but then he too eventually got married. He ended up getting married to a war widow who had a little daughter that Two-bit counseled.

For Steve he continued to work at the gas station where both he and Soda eventually became managers. Just like Soda and Johnny he too got drafted by the military to fight in the Vietnam War. He went missing about a year later. He was eventually found, but he was never the same again.

THE END (To ending 1)

00000000000000000000000

A/N: So what did you think of this ending? I hope you all liked my story. Ending 2 (where Johnny and Dally both die will be up sometime on Sunday. Have a great weekend everyone! =)


	18. Ending 2 - Johnny and Dally die

**Here is ending #2 The last bit.**

**This is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed my story. Once again THANKS for reading my story, reviewing, following, and favoring my story. It means a lot.**

0000000000000000000000000

Dally and Two-bit got to the hospital in about 20 minutes, due to Dally's driving.

Both Two-bit and Dally headed up to Johnny's room.

"Hey Johnny-cakes we won the rumble man! We beat those socs!" Dally boasted when he walked into Johnny's hospital room.

"How are you feeling Johnny?" Two-bit asked.

"Not good man. I am tired of all the fighting. Both with my parents and the socs." Johnny replied between painful gasps.

Both Dally and Two-bit realized that Johnny was struggling not only to talk, but to breath too.

"Come on Johnny don't talk that way man, you will be fine. You are not gonna let a little fire beat you." Dally spoke up.

"I am done Dally, I would have gone into that fire anyways. No way was I gonna let Ponyboy and those children die because of me!" Johnny rasped big time.

"Pony like those kids deserve to live..."

"So do you Johnny!" Dally yelled at him.

"I know, but life is not fair. Tell everyone goodbye for me and that I will miss them, especially Pony. I.." Johnny then collapsed and became unresponsive.

A nurse came running in quickly followed by some doctors. They all tried to revive Johnny, but both Two-bit and Dally (who were watching all this from by the window) could see that their efforts were in vain, for Johnny never woke back up and died a few minutes later.

"I am sorry. We could not save him." A doctor spoke to Two-bit and Dally.

"No. No. NO!" Dally screamed the last no and then he took off running out of the hospital.

Two-bit left a few minutes later and high-tailed it back to the Curtis house. For he knew something bad was going to happen.

00000000000000000000000

(Curtis household)

Everyone inside was still awake, save Ponyboy. They all looked up when Two-it came barreling in the house as if trying to escape a tornado.

"What happened Two-it? What is going on?" Darry spoke up for everyone.

"Johnny's gone. Me and Dally were talking to him and then he became very weak, and then he just died." Two-bit sobbed.

All the guys stood in silence as they were so shocked. Lisa gasped in horror. He eyes began to tear up, and a minute later she was crying her heart out.

"Dally could not take it, he ran off. He is gonna blow. We have to find him!" Two-bit said in a choked up voice.

Before anyone could make a move the phone rang. Darry quickly ran to answer it before it woke Pony.

"Hello."

"Darry, it's me man. I need your help, I just held up a store, man. The police are after me. Can you meet me at the place in the park?"

Dally said with emotion in his voice.

"Yeah Dally we will help. Just get there and stay put, we are coming."

Before either one of them could say anything, they both hear police sirens (on Dally's end). Dally hangs up the pay phone and runs.

"That was Dally. The police are after him. We got to get him and hide him before the police catch him." Darry spoke after he put the phone down.

All the others agreed and the all left the house to try and get to Dally before the police caught him.

00000000000000000000000

(A little time before the phone call - with Dally)

Dally ran out of the hospital sobbing. He did not know where to go. He was so over come with grief that he just wandered for a while.

He finally came upon a grocery store that was open late. He walked in and went over to the magazine rack and just started flipping through them.

The man behind the counter was getting annoyed with Dally. For Dally was not buying anything.

The man spoke up.

"Are you gonna buy something or not? If not then you need to get out of my store."

Dally then staggers over to the man and brings out his empty gun and points it at the man. Dally then "fires" the gun, laughing sarcastically. Then he runs out of the store with the man chasing him.

The man then runs back into the store and calls the police. Not five minutes later did Dally hear the police coming after him. He found a payphone and called Darry.

000000000000000000000000

(Back to the present)

The gang nearly caught up with Dally, but the police were closer.

Dally pulled his gun back out and "shooting it" toward the police. The police got out of their cursers and drew their own weapons. Once Dally brought out his gun they started to fire at him.

The gang screamed at the police telling them that the gun was not loaded, but it was too late. The gang watched in horror as Dally was shot to death in front of their eyes.

"NO! You stupid shits, you GOD dame idiots!" Darry screamed.

The others had horror looks on their faces and too stunned to say anything.

000000000000000000000000

(Funeral)

Johnny's trail still happened, even though he died due to his injuries from the fire. In the end he was found innocent of murder as it was proven that he killed in not only in self-defense, but defense of an innocent toddler.

The gang had both Johnny and Dally's funeral together. Other greasers like Tim Shepard and his gang came too. They buried Johnny and Dally side by side in a cemetery just right outside of town.

Pony did not understand what was going on (at the funeral and burial). He just wanted his friends back, and he kept crying for them.

"Want 'ohnny Darry!" "Want Dally, Soda!"

"I know little brother, but both Johnny and Dally went to heaven. They went to be with our mommy and daddy in heaven."

"They come back?" Pony asked with hope in his voice.

"No Pony they cannot come back, but you will see them again someday, just like you will see mommy and daddy again someday." Soda explained to Pony.

This went on a few more times.

Darry and Soda took turns comforting their brother and trying to explain that Dally and Johnny went to be with their parents (Darry, Soda & Ponyboy's parents) in heaven. After about three times explaining it to the distraught toddler, Pony nodded his head in acceptance and then he just cried softly in Soda's arms for the rest of the service.

Soda just rocked Ponyboy to help calm him and also to help keep himself calm. Pony was his anchor during this day. Darry had Lisa next to him comforting him and Darry comforting her too. The funeral went off without a hitch.

Pony remained quiet for the rest of the day, except for the occasional crying. After the funerals everyone headed home or where ever they went to grieve, people grieve in their own way. No one would really ever get over their deaths, but they knew that they had to move on.

000000000000000000000

(Epilogue)

Curtis Brothers:

Darry and Soda continued to live their lives like they have been since their parents died. The both continued to raise Ponyboy to the best of their abilities.

Soda and Sandy broke up when Soda found out she cheated on him, by getting pregnant by another man. Soda eventually started to date again. He began to date a girl named Emily and they would end up getting married. Soda moved out when Pony was eight years old. Soda ended up fighting in the Vietnam War, and when he came home he and Emily had three children.

For Darry he and Lisa made their relationship official and got married about five after Johnny and Dally died. They both continued to raise Pony along with their own two kids.

For Ponyboy, he continued to be raised by both his brothers. Even when both Darry and Soda got married, they still made time for him. Pony excelled in school and he eventually became a writer. Pony never became a true greaser like his brothers and their friends. Pony did grow up to be happy and healthy. He became a great writer and he too would end up getting married and have a family of his own.

Two-bit finally found a job that he was willing to work and be good at. He ended up becoming a counselor to young children and teens. He found his calling when he witnessed Johnny's life and death. He dated on and off over the years, but then he too eventually settled down and got married. He ended up getting married to a war widow who had a little daughter that Two-bit counseled. They would have a son and Two-bit would name his son after Johnny.

For Steve he continued to work at the gas station where both he and Soda eventually became managers. Just like Soda and Johnny he too got drafted by the military to fight in the Vietnam War. He went missing about a year later. He was eventually found, but he was never the same again.

THE END

000000000000000000000000

A/N: Well that is it. On a side note I know Soda dies in the Vietnam War, but he is one of my favorite characters, and S.E. Hinton never mentions that in the book, (but she did come out later stating that) so I changed that. I like Soda alive don't you?

=) =) =) =)


End file.
